Here Without You
by Lady Venom2
Summary: {FINISHED!}She escaped a long time ago,for over two years Rowan has been living on her own,just her and her son.Now at twenty,she’s finally allowing herself to relax and start to lead a normal life.Unfortunately,her past has finally caught up with her.
1. Escape

****

Escape

__

Note: Okay, my first TMNT fic, I didn't want to do a whole background story, so I'm doing a summery first. Also, up to chapter nine has been done, but as to a friend of mine who I explained the entire story to, she flamed it to a crisp, and said she forbade me from posting it. I really lost inspiration to write chapter ten after that, but I'm still posting it, with the hopes that you readers could review with some helpful hints or, maybe what you like about it. I'm not saying I want all praise, but please don't burn my to a crisp. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own Rowan and Charlie, so not touchie! I'm still in the process of bargaining for the Turtlesstupid lawyersso sensitive.

Summery: _At the age of fifteen, Rowan left home to live with her boyfriend Jake. From the neglect and abuse she had suffered at home, Jake was like a god sent. He was rich, well - educated and promised her a life of happiness. Just before her sixteenth birthday, Rowan gave birth to Charlie. A healthy, baby boy. But it was shortly after Charlie was born, that Jake began to dictate her life. Telling her who she could or couldn't speak with. What she could wear, and eventually forced her to quit her job. But Rowan took it in stride, thinking there was nothing better for her out there. And than, she became pregnant again, at the age of eighteen._

She was in her second trimester of the pregnancy. She had been overjoyed to find out that it was a little girl, and had settled on the name, Jocelyn. One night, Jake had come home after a night of heavy drinking and attacked Rowan. In his intoxicated state he was adamant that the child she carried was not his, but his friends'. Seething with rage he did everything he could possibly do to her. Punching, kicking, at one point he had found a knife and tried to cut the 'sinful bastard' out of her. She ran from him, tripped, and fell down the stairs.

After being checked over by ambulance workers, she was given the news she dreaded most, she had lost her baby. It had taken her a long time to recover not only from the loss of her unborn child, but for her to heal from the wounds inflicted on her from Jake. Having to treat them herself with over the counter medication because she was not allowed to go to a hospital. Half a year later Rowan decided to leave. Jake had been at work, his job as an officer keeping him out all day, giving Rowan enough time to get away. Taking Charlie who was three at the time, and leaving everything behind. Leaving her quiet, suburban New Jersey home, for the sleepless nights of New York was the most terrifying thing she had ever done. When she left she had only enough money to get her and Charlie to downtown New York, and she was frightened, unsure of where to go, where they could live or who to go to for help. Stopping at a small diner for directions, a waitress handed her a small card, informing her of a place where she could stay. Following the directions, she arrived at Haven, a halfway house for battered women and children, and found shelter there. Staying there the maximum term of eight weeks gave Rowan renewed strength, a new hope that things would turn out alright. She quickly found a job waitressing and was able to afford a small apartment. Finally feeling ready to leave, she said her good-byes to the friends she had made at Haven, and moved in to her new home. And even now, two years later, she's finally free of him. But even so, that has never stopped her from looking over her shoulder every now and then, still waiting for the inevitable to happen.

That he'll come for her.

~*~

"Mommy, do I hafta wear this?"

Rowan laughed as Charlie scrunched up his nose at the scarf.

"Yes honey, it's chilly out and don't want you catching a cold."

Charlie looked at his mom, puzzled, as she wrapped the muffler around his neck.

"But I don't catch colds, they catch me."

She secured the scarf and stood up, grabbing her purse. "Come on baby, I don't want to be late for work."

Taking his hand they left the small apartment. Heading for the bus station down the street. Looking up she hoped it wouldn't snow. The thick dark clouds seemed to look more menacing by each passing minute, blocking out the late afternoon sun. As her bus pulled in, she noticed the street lamps flicker once in warning. When nothing happened, they climbed on. Once in their seat, Rowan took off her gloves to try and compensate for the heat in the bus. Charlie looked at her hand, his tiny fingers tracing a small, thin scar line that had pinked with age. Relaxing against his window seat, he noticed a man waving to him. Not thinking, he smiled and waved back. The man hurried over and climbed on the bus just before it pulled away, taking a seat on the back. Beside Charlie, Rowan kept her eyes closed, trying to dispel an oncoming headache.

When the bus slowed to a stop, Rowan gathered gathered her things and she and Charlie left for the subway.

"Oh, no!" She slammed her foot down as the train left. Leaving them alone. "Great! I'm sure Daniels'll have a field day with this." She groaned, not looking forward to her boss when she's shown up late. The lights flickered again, and stayed off.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud! Charlie? Charlie come here."

Reaching out for her five-year-old, her fingers brushed material and she sighed in relief.

"There you are. You shouldn't scare your mom like that. It's not nice."

"Mom?"

Rowan felt her arms tense around the form as she heard Charlie's voice to her left.

"It's not nice to run away, either."

She felt close to fainting at the familiar voice. Her voice hitched when she tried to speak, making her words come out as a controlled sob instead.

"I missed you." 

Jake leaned in, lips brushing hers as she jerked her head back.

"No!" She pushed at him, but he had a firm grip of her long dark brown hair. And he simply pulled her with him.

The emergency back up lights flickered to life. Casting a sickly yellow light across the small terminal. She caught a glimpse of Charlie huddling behind a beam, his scared brown eyes peeking around the corner. Grabbing her head more firmly, Jake shoved it into the cement floor, smiling as he heard it's dull crack as bone met an unmovable force.

Dots danced across her vision, and her head swam. She knew that if she let go she could pass out. _But I can't! What about Charlie?_ She opened her eyes in time to see a boot connect with her pelvis. Gasping in pain, she curled up in a ball. Hugging her knees she felt something rub up against her side, looking down she saw her purse. Slowly, she reached inside the side pouch when Jake had turned to locate Charlie. She found what she wanted quickly, and forced herself to stand, despite the searing pain through her lower body. 

"Hey Jake, we're not finished."

When he turned, Rowan held up a small can of pepper spray, aiming it directly a few inches from his eyes, and sprayed. Yelling in pain, he backed up, rubbing frantically at his eyes.

"Charlie! Hurry up, come here!"

Scooping up the little boy, Rowan looked around. Jake was blocking the only exit, and would probably recover before she could past him, knowing that the sprays effect lasted only a few precious minutes. The emergency lights dimmed with the loss of extra power. And in a moment of indecision, she leapt onto the tracks. Hoping the trains were out of commission as well. Running down the tunnel, she looked back as she rounded a bend. Hearing Jake's enraged cry.

"You'll pay for this, you bitch!"

Hugging Charlie even closer, she kept going. After running for what felt like an eternity, she decided that she was far enough away to stop. Pausing to catch her breath, she nearly collapsed with the loss of adrenaline. Water dripping in the tunnel reverberated; sounding loud to her migraine heightened sense. Pulling Charlie away at arms length, she checked him over.

"Are you alright? Baby speak to me, did he hurt you?"

Charlie shook his head mutely, and she pulled him into another hug. Whispering apologizes in his ear. He felt him tense in her arms as he shouted a cry of warning that came a second to late.

"Mom, look out!"

Rough hands grabbed her hair, yanking her back, causing her to let go off Charlie. Rowan looked up into puffy red, teary eyes.

"Hnh, that hurt."

Yanking her back up, he held her suspended by her hair as she tried to stand. But a punch to her already tenderized temple sent her sprawling. _Oh no, not now. Please don't let me pass out now!_ Her mind screamed, as waves of black pain rolled over her. A voice reached her ears before darkness claimed her.

"Now that wasn't very nice bub."

TBC


	2. Discovery

Discovery

__

I own Rowan and Charlie, so you take them, and you pay. I haven't heard back from my lawyers, so until I do, I don't own the turtles.

__

I refuse to open my eyes. That would require me waking up, and that is soo not something I want to do right now. Rowan groaned at the sharp pain from her headache. 

"Yo, I think she's waking up. Go get Leo."

Eyes still shut, she placed a hand on her forehead and felt something foreign. After some prodding she found that it wound around her head. Gentle hands pried away her probing fingers.

"Don't play with it, you'll make it come undone."

Opening her eyes, she looked up at the concerned face of a green skinned turtle wearing a purple bandana.

__

"Holy fucking Mother of Mercy!" 

Charlie winced at his mothers' scream, and looked at Mikey, who had paused in taking a tray of cookies from the oven.

"Uh, I think your mom's up, little dude."

Quickly after the shout, Charlie watched his mom run out of the old subway train. A frantic Donatello in close pursuit.

"Get away from me! Charlie? Charlie, where are you?"

Walking out of the kitchen, Charlie gave his mother a sheepish smile. After being released from the hug she grabbed him in, he pointed to where all four turtles had gathered, watching the duo uneasily.

"Mommy, they saved us from the bad man."

"Miss, please don't be scared. We mean you no harm." The one in the blue bandana said.

"Eh, pardon my bein' blunt. But why were you an' the kid in the subway to begin with?" She stared at the one in red. Remembering the rough, Brooklyn accent from before.

"It's none of your concern. Now where are my things? We're leaving." She said, standing quickly, and instantly regretting it as she swooned on her feet from a head rush. She felt a pair of sturdy arms supporting her, when her vision cleared she saw the one in purple looking at her in concern. Reluctantly he let go of her.

"I do not think that you are fit to go anywhere at the present time."

The old voice drew her attention, and looked to see a thin, humoined rat looking at her. His tattered clothing hanging off his frail frame, despite his age and appearance, Rowan felt an aura of authority around him.

Finally, she recovered enough to ask, "What are you?"

He motioned to the couch, waiting for her to sit. She pulled Charlie up on her lap, listening intently as Splinter began to recount the tale of how they came to be. She played lightly with Charlie's' dusty blonde brown hair as he slept, curled up against her.

"And now my child, would you like to tell us about why we found you in the tunnel?"

She was about to shake her head 'no' when something caught her attention.

"What's that smell?"

They paused, smelling the air when Mikey suddenly yelled in alarm.

"My cookies!" And ran off for the kitchen.

They watched for a second as Mike made a mad dash for the kitchen before focusing their attention back on the human mother. Still feeling a little overwhelmed she focused on a spot on the floor, refusing to meet the others gaze. Nodding his head Splinter stood, sensing her unease with the current situation, feeling that she would tell her story when she felt ready. Raphael took the Laz-y Boy recliner that Splinter had occupied, and pulled out a remote from the cushions. The other two brothers waited for a moment, before finally leaving, each muttering excuses. Rowan silently stared, still taking in that the turtle in front of her probably saved her life and the life of her son.

"Thanks you." She said softly, purposely not meeting his gaze.

Turning off the t.v., he turned his full attention on her, watching her gently lay Charlie down on the empty space beside her.

"Why was he after you?"

She avoided the question; "Do you have a mirror?" When he shook his head, she sighed in exasperation. What about my purse? Do you have that?"

He jerked a thumb behind him to the brightly-lit train, "It's in the room you woke up in."

She looked at Charlie, then at Raphael.

"Hey, don't worry. He'll be fine."

Getting up she went to the train, peeking in the open door she found her purse on the floor. Picking it up, she reached inside and brought out her compact, and opened it to inspect herself. She gasped at what she saw. Her curly brown hair was in complete disarray; a gauze bandage had been wound around her head. She removed it to reveal a small square of the same material taped to her forehead, soaked with dried blood. Her hazel eyes had a worn look to them, and her face was covered in tiny cuts and bruises. There was a faint red line running from the corner of her mouth, where dried blood had obviously tried to be removed. And her usual light tanned face was pale, drawn. And the splash of freckles across her nose stood out predominately. She touched the black and blue bruise under her right eye, and winced at the pain the slight touch brought. Closing the compact and returning it to her purse she made her way back to where she left Charlie.

"Ah damnit! Stupid goalie!" She heard Raph curse loudly. "Ah damnit!" And froze when she heard the child-like copy.

The other turtles winced at the bellow.

"RAPHAEL!!"

Rowan stormed into the room, staring venomously at the startled turtle.

"What? What'd I do?"

She pointed to Charlie, who was edging away.

"I don't curse around my son for a reason. Do you know what that reason is?" She said through clenched teeth.

Raphael looked at Charlie, then back at Rowan, who looked ready to strangle the mutant turtle.

"Uh"

She rubbed her left temple, trying to stop the headache that was forming, but failing.

"I don't swear because he's liable to copy it. He susceptible to copying those he admires." She saw the others poking their heads in the room, "You three, listen up too. I don't want any of you swearing around him, is that clear?"

When they nodded she groaned and flopped down on the couch. 

"Hold on just a sec! Just because you come waltzing in here, after **I** saved you, you got the nerve to start orderin' me around just like that?!"

She stared at him, "Well, yeah. When it comes to what is spoke in front of my son I think I've got a pretty good say!"

"I don't think so lady, and don't even start Leo!" The turtle turned on Leo who was trying to make calming gestures with his hands.

"Come on Raph, I think that's the least we can do for her, and besides Sensei doesn't like your swearing anyway."

"And does it look like I care? I'll swear if I damn well want to."

Feeling close to murdering her rescuer, she settled for throwing a pillow at him instead.

"Mmph?! Listen, I ain't gonna stop just cause you said so!"

"Raphael!"

Turning to look at Splinter, Raphael pointed an accusing finger at Rowan. Shaking his head Splinter kept his eyes on Raphael.

"I do not like your curses any more than she, and you will respect her wishes and refrain from them while in Charles presence."

Seething with rage but holding his tongue he left, be careful not to bump into the others on the way out. With a sigh, Rowan leaned back onto the couch glad that one major crisis had been averted. Satisfied that things were peaceful Splinter left. 

Peeking out from under the arm she had thrown over her eyes when she heard a cough. She saw Leo holding out a glass of water and two Advil's. She took them gratefully.

"You've had a rough day. It's late, perhaps you should try and get some sleep."

She looked at her watch, surprised to see that it was past midnight. How long was I out? But she stood, nodding.

"You're right." A tug on her sleeve made her look down.

"Mommy, where we gonna sleep?"

Looking around she realized the truth of the words, and shrugged. Gesturing to the couch.

"We can sleep here, we'll be fine." She added, when some of the turtles protested.

"Alright, but at least let us make it more comfortable for you." Donatello said, leaving. Returning a minute later with a pile of thick blankets and fluffy pillows.

"I can't thank you enough." Rowan said with a tired smile, placing all the blankets on the couch with one for a top sheet. Tucking in Charlie, who was asleep instantly, she sat in the cozy, yet tattered, recliner, snuggling down happily. The others left, turning off the lights, and Rowan was drifting to sleep when she felt a warm blanket being lain over her. Forcing one eye open she saw a glimpse of purple, before falling asleep.

TBC


	3. Story Time

****

Story Time

__

Disclaimer: I own Rowan and Charlie, touch, or use and pay the price. Until I hear back from my lawyers I don't own the turtles. So play with them as you like.

~*~*~*

Rowan smiled in her sleep, the dream she was having a pleasant one. Despite of things to come, Jake was a wonderful man. And she dreamt of the first time they had met. He was a senior in High School, she was a freshman. They had both gone to the same dance, and after one dance with him, she was hooked. He would always surprise her with gifts, drive her places when her family fought. 

He was always gentle. But then again, all good things must come to an end, and her dream didn't just end, it shattered. The control started quickly after Charlies birth. It became really apparent when he tore into clothes she wore, literally. He told her that she looked like a hoar, ripping the beige blouse off her. Quickly remedying her bad taste in clothes by buying them for her. The arrangement of the house came next. 

Everything had to be kept in perfect order, and she paid the price dearly after drying her hands on a towel in the bathroom and not straightening in after she was done. Her back still bore the scars of his metal clasped belt. She lost contact with her friends, the latter thinking she wanted nothing to do with them. And she had finally been forced to quit her job after her male boss had called about her switching a shift with another housekeeper. Jake had thought she had slept with him, and gave her an ultimatum - Him or Jake. But Rowan knew that she wouldn't even live to see their walkway if she chose someone other that Jake (Even though nothing was happening).

But than, his didn't even compare to the horrors of the bedroom.

~*~*~*~

Training was over, and Mike had come to check in on Rowan and Charlie. Charlie was snuggled in a tight cocoon of blankets, breathing evenly. He smiled and looked at Rowan, her fingers twitched from a dream, and her eyelids began to flutter. Mikey watched, not really sure if she was all right. When she began to whimper and shaking her head, he gently shook her shoulder. She jerked her arm out and up, smacking him in the head. As she became fully aware, he backed up, rubbing his head.

"Damn, if I'da known you were that kinda morning person, I would've sent Raph." Seeing her glare at the curse, he pointed to Charlie. "Don't worry. The little dude's sound asleep."

Pulling aside the blanket, she stood in a stretch. " 'M sorry. Didn't mean ta hit ya like that."

Rubbing his head one more time, Mikey led the way to the kitchen where Rowan made a beeline for the coffee. Picking up a chocolate chunk cookie to eat, she sat at the table.

"You call that a breakfast?" Donatello said, pulling a face that made Rowan giggle.

"The athletes breakfast of choice." She laughed around a mouthful of cookie.

Finishing off her cup of coffee and going for more, a thought struck her and she turned to the joking teens.

"How old are you guys? If you don't mind my asking. It's just, it's hard to tell."

"We're eighteen. You?" Leo asked.

She took a drink from her replenished cup of coffee. "Twenty, and the little rugrat is five."

Donatello looked at her in surprise. "But that would mean you were only fifteen when you uh " He trailed off, embarrassed by his discovery.

She waved the question away, "'S alright. I don't mind. If it weren't for Charlie, I probably wouldn't even be here." She said with a wistful smile.

"Well, where'd ya be?" Michaelangelo asked.

She looked at the floor, "Dead." She gratefully took the chair Leo offered her, and grabbed another cookie. _Chocolate is a perfect anti - depressant._

"Maybe you'd better tell us what happened."

She laughed, a short humorless bark of a sound. " When, last night? Or everything?"

"Everything." Raphael said.

Taking a deep breath, she explained how she had moved in with an eighteen year old when she was fifteen, and pregnant in the same year with Charlie. And how everything changed with the coming of their first born. She told them, mildly and without much description, of how he controlled her. Skimming over the physical abuse, and pausing at the loss of her second child. 

Her precious little Jocelyn. The others waited, allowing her time to get over the emotional memory enough to proceed. Telling them of how she left, almost two years ago, and have been living in New York without him ever since. And, of his sudden appearance last night.

"Jesus Christ!" Raphael muttered, forgetting the mothers' wraith for the moment.

Seeing the others look of horror and shock she sighed, standing, and prepared to leave.

"I'm sorry, it's my life and I shouldn't have burdened you with it."

Reaching out as she passed, Donatello grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She kept her head bowed, hiding her tears behind a curtain of brown hair.

"The worst part is, I don't think I can go home. He probably knows where I live."

"Then you shall remain here."

They all looked up at Splinter, who was focusing his gaze on Rowan.

"Thanks, but you've already done so much."

"Then consider it an order, least till we can find that scumbag." Raph said, the rough edge in his voice coming back three- fold.

Knowing she wasn't going to win, she sighed in defeat. Moving in front of her, Donatello pointed to her bandage.

"I was kinda nervous to ask you earlier, but can I have a look at that? I don't want it to get infected."

Nodding, she followed him silently. Before going into what Donnie had dubbed the sick bay (Although Raphael was the only real customer), she checked in on Charlie_. Ten in the morning and still sleeping._ Once alone with the turtle, she seated herself and waited while he cleaned the large gash on her forehead. Wincing at the peroxide soaked cotton ball. When the fresh bandage was in place, he stood silently for a moment.

"Uh, can I please check the other cuts?"

Nervous, but past the point of caring, she pulled her sweater off, revealing a white sports bra. After seeing no new scars on her back, he had her lie down. Pausing a moment at two crescent slashes opposite each other on her stomach, when he noticed a darker coloring, just below her navel. The slightest touch made her gasp in pain. Moving the waist of her jeans down a little he saw the yellow blend into a deep shade of purple and blue.

"How far down does this go?"

She grimaced, and reached for her shirt, "Right now it feels like it goes all the way down and up the other side."

"I think you may have fractured your shin bone."

"I'll be fine, I've been through worse." She shrugged her shirt on, hopping off the table.

"But you're with us now. You don't have to anymore."

"Yea, well, there's no room for innocence in the world anymore. Everyone has to pull their own weight, but lately, I've been pulling both of ours." She said distantly, her eyes tinged with the remorse of a childhood lost.

As she left, she was greeted by a bear hug from Charlie. Wincing at the pain, she quickly smiled at him.

"Hey baby, sleep well?"

"Mommy! Guess what, guess what, guess what?"

Completely mystified at his exuberance, she laughed. "What?"

"It's the fifteenth! Only ten more days till Santa! Mikey said their friend April could get us a tree! An' we can make cookies for Santa, an' decorate an' all sorts a neat stuff!"

Not waiting for a reply, Charlie ran back over to tell the good news to Raphael, who was trying to watch a hockey game and feign interest to the babbling child as well.

"Raph? Raph are you listenin'? Come on, you can help with the decorations too! We need mistletoe an' garland, an' holly!"

"_Mikey_!"

Rowan burst into laughter at the desperate whine.

"Christmas with four teenaged mutant ninja turtles? Guess I have to stay for that, if nothing else."

"You are so right Rowan." Donatello laughed.

"'An Santa will be coming too! You've been good, haven't you Raph? Otherwise Santa'll give you coal."

"Good, I can make a coal fire." Raphael grumbled.

As Charlie started in on how fires were a big no - no, she heard another plea of help that went oblivious to the others.

"Alright, whoever feed this kid sugar is gonna pay!" Raph shouted.

Mikey, who was walking out of the kitchen, heard the shout, and promptly did a U- turn back inside.

TBC

XxTMNTpunkerxX - I do plan on finishing it, I just hope that by the time ch.9 is up, I'll have had some inspiration. Thanks for the review!

Rene - Reinbeauchaser - Thank you for the advice, if you take notice, the sotry is now rated pg-13. And yeah, I am trying not to be to frank with later chapters about the problems, ch.3 is probably the last time the description I believe is being said. Thank you for taking the time to review with helpful hints. And don't worry, like I said, I really want to update a.s.a.p! ^_~.


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

****

Practice Makes Perfect

__

Disclaimers: I own Rowan, Charlie and the plot. I don't own the turtles

Rowan finished washing up in the bathroom, listening to the delighted laughter of Charlie and Michaelangelo. Smiling at her reflection in the cracked mirror, she was glad that Charlie was adapting so well to their temporary home. Slinging the towel over her shoulder, she used half of it to tousle dry her damp hair as she came out.

"Hey, where is everyone?" The abandoned subway tunnel was quieter than usual.

Still twirling the yo-yo for Charlie, Mikey glanced at her. " Uh Leo's training in the dojo, Donnie's gone into hiding with his junk, and Raphs gone out with April."

In her three days there with the turtles, she had only met April O ' Neil once, and the two had become instant friends. Moving to go sit down, she paused and turned at a noise behind her, and restrained herself from the automatic duck reaction to the light kiss on her forehead. She stared at Donatello nervously, who, sensing her distress raised a hand and pointed to the doorframe.

"Mistletoe."

To cover her shock she glared at Mikey and Charlie, who were doubled over with laughter.

"That was your bright idea wasn't it wise guy?" She shook an accusing finger at the orange clad turtle.

Forcing a laugh she left for the dojo where she could hear Leo training. Pausing in the doorway she watched as the ninja moved with fluid grace, his swords nothing but blurs in the air. When he started doing backflips and almost landing on her in the process, she clapped.

"What? When did you get here?"

"That was amazing. All that stuff you just did. What was it?"

Sheathing his swords, he shrugged, "It's ninjitsu."

She picked up one of the extra weapons that were nearby, it was a staff.

"Teach me."

"Teach you? I don't think so, it takes a lot of practice and - "

She rapped his plastron with the end of the bow.

"I didn't ask for an explanation, I asked for a lesson."

__

She's not going to quit until I show her something. Sighing, he led her away from the wall, pausing first to grab a staff as well.

"Okay, copy my motions."

Slowly at first, he began to twirl the staff through his fingers. Once sure she had the hang of it, he stepped up the pace.

"Jesus!" She cursed, dropping the bow for a third time. Bending down, Leo retrieved it and set both of theirs aside, deciding on a different approach.

"Why don't we try the basics, like hand to hand?"

He raised his hands and crouched into a defensive position. "I want you to try and hit me."

She brought up her hands, curling them into fists. Leo immediately stopped her. 

No, you'll break your thumb punching like that. Here, like this." He rearranged her hand, instructing her to tighten it. "And one more thing," He added, going back into stance. "Don't extend your arm the whole way either. That's too much pressure on the arm, you could pull a muscle or break something."

Nodding, she brought up her fists, leaning a little on her right leg before punching with the same hand. Leo blocked it easily, swatting her hand away. Not discouraged she tried a few more times, each one sidestepped deftly. Eventually, Leo stopped her.

"Okay, now, do you know how I could block you?"

"Because you're faster than me." She growled.

Leo shook his head. "No, that's not it. You have to watch your opposite. Try and gage his next attack, look for ways that would give him away." He pointed to her legs. " You bend your knee before you punch, giving away where it will come from."

__

Damn. Arching her back, she tried to rid the muscles threatening to cramp. "What's next?"

He watched her skeptically, "I think that's enough for today."

"Just a little longer? Please?" She smiled at him pleadingly.

"Fine, you try to block me."

Copying Leo's earlier crouch, the new training began.

~*~

Mikey and Charlie had tired of the yo-yo and were watching cartoons when Rowan and Leo walked by.

"And what where you two doing?" He joked, wiggling an eyeridge suggestively.

"Training," Leo said curtly.

"And I hoped she kicked your shell bro'. Maybe if we're lucky he'll be too embarrassed to show his beak at training tomorrow."

"Not likely." Leo joked back, continuing on to talk to his father and sensei.

Laughing, he looked over to Rowan, who was sitting stiffly on the couch. The sight of her making his humor quickly die.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She touched her lower stomach gently and nodded. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Standing he moved to sit beside her, "Hey, we're your friends now, you don't have to hide"

She patted his leg absently, "I know, and thanks."

__

She's not that much older than I am, and yet, she's seen the worse this world has to offer before I had even seen the surface. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he let her rest her head on his shoulder._ How can someone be so beautiful and so worn out at the same time?_

"Raphael!"

The two looked over as the cause for the delighted squeal made his way into the living room. Jumping up Charlie ran over to the trench coat clad turtle. It was always amazed Rowan how much Charlie had taken to Raph. Following him almost everywhere, thinking he could do no wrong. At first, thinking he was annoying Raphael, she had told Charlie to leave the mutant turtle alone, but what surprised her more was Raphael's declining the offer. Saying he didn't mind the company.

"Hey there! Come an' look at what we got." He said, grinning at the excited boy.

The two humans and turtle followed him out to where April was wrestling with a package. Finally getting it free of the bag she set it down with a sigh and opened it.

"A Christmas tree!"

Grabbing a bunch of the branches, Mikey stuffed some in his belt and started to hula. Rowan nudged him, unable to stop herself from laughing.

"Now there's a smile!" Mikey exclaimed, pulling her into a dance.

__

Just let go for the moment Rowan, just forget everything and enjoy yourself. Grabbing his arms, she let go and lost herself in the moment.

TBC

~*~

Okay, review time, bear with meI don't do this often

****

Lexy8 – Thanks for the comment! I'm glad that you like it so much! And don't worry, I do plan on posting the rest, but it'll be a wait for chapter ten

****

Ramica – Thanks, I know that you readers came here for some turtles so I didn't want to make you wait ^_~.

****

Ashley – Don't worry, at this rate, I plan on updating every day with anew chapter if it's possible!

****

Michael – I'm glad that you liked it! .I have to find better thank-yousAs for Raph and Charlie. I think the more feisty turtle may like the lil rugrat more than what he admits.


	5. Surprise

****

Surprise!

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, according to my lawyers, the deal didn't go throughRowan and Charlie are mine. In simple terms, touch without permission and pay dearly. Also, I need to apologize for some strong language in this, and the chapters that follow said by Jake. That said and done, on with the chapter!

~*~ 

Rubbing his eyes, Donatello left his lab for the kitchen, hoping for some coffee, and groaning when he saw the empty pot. Instead he settled for some juice, knowing that he didn't have enough time to brew a fresh pot before training. The others began to filter in, Leonardo looking alert and happy as usual for their morning riggers, while Michaelangelo still had his eyes closed, which explained why he banged into the table, Raphael was probably still asleep.

"Ut, it's too earlier for this." He leaned over to Donatello, jerking a thumb at his blue banded brother; "Does he take drugs or somethin'?"

Shrugging Donatello stood, wanting to check in on Rowan. Much to her liking he had rewired the lighting so that the living room lights stayed off, unless you turned them on from a separate switch. This way, the other lights would not wake her or Charlie. Poking his head in through the curtained doorway, He saw Charlie sleeping peacefully as usual on the couch. Rowan, in a bout of fitful sleep, had kicked her blankets off of her. Going in he retrieved the blanket quietly, and placed it back over her still form. Brushing some hair aside, he caught a glimpse of the bandage on her forehead. Moaning softly in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open, staring at Donatello uncomprehending.

"Is it morning?" She whispered.

Still kneeling, he smiled and shook his head.

"No, go back to sleep." He replied softly.

She smiled sleepily, tugging the blankets tighter around her. " 'Kay, see you in the morning."

Watching Donatello leave, Rowan climbed off her makeshift bed in the chair. Pausing long enough to make sure that the others weren't near her, she pulled on her heavy sweater, jacket and boots. Taking a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote a note to leave on the kitchen table. Knowing the others would all be in the dojo training with Splinter, which would leave her free to venture to the surface.

~*~

Training was almost over when Charlie came in, half asleep and rubbing his eyes. Raphael was the first to notice the scared looking little boy.

"Charlie? What're you doin' here?" He ran over, kneeling down to get a closer look at him. "Where's your mom?"

"I kcan't f find h her." He sobbed.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Leo questioned, joining the conversation.

Charlie held up a piece of paper, "I found this, but I k can't r read it." He sniffled as Donatello took the paper, reading it aloud.

"Gone X-Mas shopping, be back for lunch. Rowan."

"Is she nuts?! There's only five shopping days left. She'll never find anything."

"Uh, Mikey, I think yer missin' the whole point. That baka yaro is still out there!" Raphael said, replacing the English curse for a Japanese one Charlie wouldn't understand.

"Someone should go after her! What if he finds her?"

"At nine in the morning? Oh yeah Leo, great idea! I guess I could just go and waltz right into Macys and ask the front counter if they seen her."

"Well if you've got a better idea Raph, I'm dyin' to hear it."

Noticing Charlie off a little by himself crying, Michaelangelo dared to step into the fight.

"Alright, go to your corners! The last thing Charlie needs right now is to see you fight." 

Turning to look at the small crying boy, Raphael felt his heart break. Going over he picked him up. "Hey, don't worry Charlie, your mom just left to go shopping, but she'll be home later."

"Ppromise?"

Hugging him he nodded, "I promise."

Leo turned to Mike, "Go call April, she might know where Rowan could be." Nodding, Mikey left to go make the call.

As his sniffling subsided, Charlie pulled back a little to look at Raphael, who was still holding him, and wrinkled his nose.

"Raph you smell funny."

Laughing he set Charlie back down.

"It's called sweat kid, something you'll get in about seven years."

~*~

Walking in the large department store Rowan took a quick look around, locating the toy store. _Hmm, I can probably find something for both Charlie and Mikey there._ She grazed by the rows of Barbie's and stuffed animals, pausing to look at a cute little pink chenille bunny. _Jocelyn would've loved pink._ Breathing deep, she kept walking toward the boys' section. _Hmm, Charlie would love this! He and Mikey are always watching him. What was its name? Spongy Squaredpants?_ Rowan shook her head, knowing that wasn't it but putting it in the cart anyway. Another toy made her grin. _I know Mikey would love this!_

~*~

__

Rowan picked up a Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots game, and, as Jake watched, placed it in the cart with some ghastly yellow toy. He still couldn't get over the fact that for two years, two whole fucking years, she had eluded him. And the entire time she had only been 53 miles away! But that wasn't what bothered him. No, what really pissed him off was that she had the audacity to walk out on him. After all he had done to provide for her, that little hoar had left. Taking their only child with her. I could end this right now babe, just put a gun to your back and take you outside for a little fun_._ _But he didn't want to do that, at least not yet. It was obvious that Charlie wasn't with her. Which meant that he was with someone else. And he knew, just knew that it would be some guy._ Probably just some dick off the streets. The slut wouldn't take long to find someone_._ _It didn't matter when Jake would call home about working late that he was working a different girl each night. But, it's all right, because they were just females. The weaker sex that needed to be shown their place in the chain of hierarchy. And Jake was just the man for the job._

Staying just within eyesight, Jake watched as Rowan meandered through the electronics store before stopping in the weightlifting aisle.

~*~

__

Hmph, would Raph rather have a handheld dumbbell set or a weightlifting set? Shrugging she threw the dumbbells in with the other things, heading for the checkout counter. Even with her meager items, it was still enough to max out both of her credit cards after gift-wrapping was complete. Hefting the bags in her arms she pictured how surprised everyone would be come Christmas morning.

~*~

__

Following her outside, Jake watched her weave her way through the crowds. Going farther and farther down into the city, finally turning into an alleyway. Quietly he followed her as she went deeper into the catacombs of New York's' alleys. He knew he was close now, he could feel it. Now he could find out where her pot-bellied boyfriend lived. A feral grin on his face as he turned a corner, waiting for the victory of catching her with the key in the lock. He was shocked to stare into an empty ally, the only other exit blocked by a large wire fence.

Where the fuck did she go? 

TBC

Note: The Japanese swears that I used I picked up from a website that deals only with curses since neither Rowan or Charlie would know what they would be saying. Here's the website, and if I've spelled or said something in the wrong text, please bare with me since my Japanese did not include curses until now. 

Baka yaro : Stupid Bastard


	6. Did Ya Miss Me?

****

Did Ya Miss Me?

Disclaimer: _I own Rowan, and Charlie. Touch without permission and pay. Simple as that. The turtles are not mine On with the story!_

Her plan had been going perfectly until she reached the ladder to the den. Trying to juggle the packages and keep a hold of the old ladder rungs was tougher than she first thought. But after some careful maneuvering she made it down.

"Hey guys, did ya miss me?" As she stepped down onto solid ground she paused at the multitude of looks she got. "Hey, what happened?"

Charlie, seeing his mother safe and sound, bolted out from behind Raphael and hugged Rowan.

"Hey look, I'm sorry I took off but did you honestly think you'd have let me go up there otherwise?"

Yea well, there's a reason for that, or did you want to end up dead at the hands of that bastard?!"

She stared in shock as Raphael stormed off, having said his piece.

"You'll have to forgive Raph, but he does have a point. You know how dangerous it is for you to go up there alone."

She set her bags down to pick up Charlie and sighed. "I know Leo, and I'm sorry, but I felt that this was the least I could do for you guys." She motioned to the bags, "Can you three help me carry these to the tree?"

"Ut, what'd ya buy? A ton of bricks?"

Laughing at Michaelangelos' lopsided walk, she giggled and shook her head, "Uh no, those would be for Raph. Hey! No peeking!"

She swatted Donatello away and finished pushing them under the faux tree done up in reds, purples, blues and oranges since each turtle wanted their color on the tree, and topped of with a plastic turtle courtesy of Casey.

"We really appreciate this, but it's still dangerous up there, and until you go to the police - "

"NO! Leo I told you I can't go to the police." She shook her head violently, fear very evident on her face. He's a cop, and cops stick together. They're like brothers.

"But if you'd just tell us why, maybe we could help you." Donatello pleaded.

"You wanna help? Then teach me to fight. Teach me to defend myself." But please, please don't ask me to go to the cops. She looked down at Charlie, who was clinging to her leg, looking worried by his mothers frightened tone, and then to Mike, who was fiddling with the chain of his nunchucks.

"Mikey, can you take Charlie for me? I need to go talk to Raph."

"No prob. The little dude an' I can practice our yo-yo tricks." He said lightly, eliciting a small smile from the boy.

Turning on her heel, she started toward Raphael's bedroom. Hearing heavy rocker music pouring out. How is he not deaf yet? Pounding on the door to be heard over the loud music, she paused and tried again enough to hurt her knuckles before getting a response. She heard the music turned down and grumbles from the other side.

"Who is it?"

" 'S me, can I come in?" She waited. Fine, don't answer me you overgrown amphibian!

"Come in."

Opening the door, her first thought was tiny, tiny, cramped and cluttered. Raphael was sitting cross-legged on a large bed, and a magazine lay open on his lap. He wouldn't meet her gaze.

"All right, straight to the point, what did you mean by that out there?"

He closed the magazine and set it aside, and she noticed with some distaste that it looked like a skin magazine.

"I didn't mean anythin' by it."

"Oh bull! You know damned well what you meant. Look, I'm sorry I worried you, but I've been down here for ten days, Christmas is coming up and I refuse to have Charlie spend it without at least one gift."

"But you could've told us, we could've had April go with you, or Casey." Hell, I would've gone with you. "And what if he would have found you? Are a few presents more important than being alive for your son?"

She opened her mouth to justify her actions again, and promptly shut it. Shaking her head she let the music wash over her, giving her a reason to keep silent. Finally though, she spoke.

"I just wanted to go out, needed to go out."

Suddenly brightening up with an idea, he stood and moved beside her, grabbing his jacket off a chair.

"You want to go out? Fine, go get Charlie and ask him what movie he'd like to see, and we can leave after supper."

It was a great idea, but remembering her maxed out credit cards she shook her head. "I can't, for the time being anyway, I'm broke."

He shrugged, "My treat, come on, dinner, a movie and who knows, maybe we'll get lucky."

She stared at him as the hidden meaning clicked, "You're a pervert, you know that?"

~*~*~

__

Sitting on a fire escape, Jake watched the alley that he had last seen Rowan in. He knew people didn't just disappear, they liked to think they could, but anybody stupid enough to think they needed to hide was stupid enough to allow themselves to get caught. And he knew that it was dumb luck that she had gotten this far, because after all, Rowan was just a woman. And Jake knew that not only were they the weaker sex, but they were also the less intelligent. Grounding his teeth until spark of pain seared through his jaw, Jake rubbed his hands together to bring back their feeling. He stood completely still as he watched a sewer cover scrape onto the wet pavement and a fat man in a trenchcoat and fedora hat climb out, followed by a woman in a dark blue coat and a small boy. The woman turned enough so that her face was in his peripheral vision, and he had to restrain himself from lunging at her as she linked arms with the man. Her laughter floating up as they left for the streets.

Oh how far the mighty have fallen. He laughed silently to himself. Oh yes, I can see how well those bitches at Haven prepared you for the world. His eyes turned to the guy who was ruffling his son, his sons'_ hair. _And where did you pick him up? The local beer barn?_ Waiting for them to turn the corner before climbing down, he allowed himself a smile. A feral savage thing that had always told Rowan she had done something wrong and that she needed to be punished._

TBC


	7. I Spy

****

I Spy

Note_: I apologize, but I need some people to understand that while this chapter will deal solely on Jake, these are his views. Not mine. Also, me = no $$, so don't sue. P.S This chapter will have some strong language. Also, very graphic in the beginning._

~*~

From the shadows, Jake watched as fatboy and his little slut took Charlie in to the movies, no doubt going to see that new redskin movie, Brother Bear. He waited until they were inside before going to the ticket lady.

"What are your movies playing tonight?"

The blonde smiled, and an image of his hand snaking through the money hole to slit her throat as she smiled at him, left him smiling. Forcing himself to pay attention, he caught the movie he wanted to hear.

"And we have Brother Bear playing from seven until nine pm."

Smiling at the fleeting image of the dying blonde, he turned to sit down on the bus bench outside the cinema, forcing himself to wait. Watching the people walk by he couldn't help but think of mindless ants. Little disgusting insects with nothing to do but scurry around whining that their Danish is too dry. Grinding his teeth again he checked his watch, only to find that thirty minutes had passed. He decided that it was too long a wait, and stood up.

Moving to the ally that he had found them in, he scanned the corners and found just the release he was looking for. Pulling out a knife from his pocket he smiled at the drunk, reaching back he stabbed deep into the stomach, sighing in ecstasy as he looked at the blood that covered his hand and blade. The bum was in shock as he stared down at the gaping hole in his middle. But he was already out of it to begin with; heroin having already worked its magic the hour before, and thought that it was another hallucination. Wiping the blood off on the stubble of a dirty bearded cheek, he pressed the blade at the nape of the drunks' neck, just under the right earlobe, pressing slowly as he drew a thin line of blood across the neck. Watching the ruby drops of blood create a thin intricate stain on his already dirty skin. The ragged breathing began to become a gargle as he started to suffocate on his own blood. Leaving him to die, Jake pocketed the knife. Moving the manhole, he climbed down into the sewer, pausing only long enough to pull it back into place before hiding in the dark. 

Leaning back on his haunches, he checked his watch again and quickly placed a hand over the green light as the manhole cover was dragged aside and fatty dropped in, turned, and helped Charlie down.

"Man, wasn't that a cool movie Raph?"

__

'Raph' was helping his wife now, and the light from above barely illuminated them as he watched her smile at them. After covering the hole they began moving, fortunately Charlie was an eager conversationalist, and was able to drown out the cops' careful footsteps. He felt a growl rising in his throat at how close _'Raph'_ was getting to his wife but swallowed it. It wouldn't do him any good to give away his position.

"Baby stop pulling on Raphaels coat, you'll rip it."

"But I saw him put some candy bars in there." Charlie told his mother, his voice puzzled over why he couldn't find the chocolate.

"They're for tomorrow kid, I don't think yer mom would be happy if I made ya hyper."

She elbowed him as they turned down another corner, her voice floating back to him.

"No I most certainly wouldn't."

Stopping at the tunnels entrance, he strained his ears to listen for them, but he found that he could no longer hear just them, instead he could hear many voices, all male. Turning into the tunnel soundlessly, he slowly made his way toward the sounds. Confused at first, he moved aside some pieces of wood to reveal another manhole without a cover. Lying on his stomach he looked down at the floor of another room. The voices coming more clear.

"Mikey, you shoulda come with us to see the movie! It was cool!"

"I would've little dude if I would have known you were going."

__

Mikey? Raphael? How many guys is she shacked up with?

"Yeah well, we're use to cabin fever, they're not."

"I understand Raph, just next time could you let a turtle know where you're going?" 

"Yes _father_."

Curiosity won over instinct as Jake dared to poke his head through to get a peek. He watched as a large freak of nature moved to pick up his son with Rowan watching trustingly. The turtle had a set of weapons in his belt, and an orange bandana tied around his head. Three other green freaks were nearby, each doing their own thing, and from where he watched he could see the hard muscles that each wielded.

Not wanting to be seen he moved away, lowered the wood over the hole and carefully retraced his steps for later. Once back on the surface and inside his hotel room he picked up the phone, dialing 0 to get an outside line. He waited as the ring sounded for it's fourth time before being picked up.

"New Jersey Police, what seems to be the problem?" A bored voice said automatically.

"Get the guys Neil, I've found us some fun."

There was a pause on the other end, "Jake? That you? Christ man where've you been?"

"New York, I found Rowan."

"Shit." 

He ignored the interruption, "But she's being held against her will with a bunch of things."

"Things? Are you are sure it's her man? That was two years ago."

"It's her Neil, and Charlie is with them. They've been living in the sewers."

"How're the crocs?" Neil joked.

"No crocodiles, what I saw looked just like giant turtles, now listen me. I want you to get as many of my men as you can and meet me at the Vittorio hotel in the city. Pack heavy, I doubt those freaks'll go down without a fight."

Neil swore again, not doubting his commanding officer for a second, "How many are there?"

Jake pulled out his own gun, checking its ammunition satisfied that it was full, " I saw four, but there could be more of 'em down there so come prepared. I'll see you in five days."

Realizing Jake couldn't see him nod; he swallowed the dry lump in his throat.

"Got it."

TBC

__

Hooboy, Review timeI think I'm getting better at these

Michael - I'm glad that you think Jake is a good villain, he was really hard to write, since I'm use to using premade villains from the shows. And yeah, I get what you mean. Charlie reminds me of my brother when he was that agealthough at 12, he refuses to admit it ^_^

Reinbeauchaser - Heeheehee I'm sure Donny fans WOULD love to know, but, I have to keep everything like that a secretIt pains me to though, since I'm a huge Donatello fan myself! As for Baka Yaro, I had found it on this website that was suppose to be all curses, and then later, I couldn't find it again no matter what I didthank you immensely for the website addy, I'm probably going to be using it in later chapters!

Chapter 6) That is very true! Not all cops are like Jake! I myself have an uncle and friend in the military and a friend who's in the force, and she loves it there. And congrats on your son, he sounds like a very upstanding gentleman!

Ramica - I'm glad you liked my story so far, as for the cop thing. I didn't do a very good detail of it in ch.6. But Jake is in the force, and she's worried that he and his police buddies are close, and that if she were to go to the cops, Jake would be able to find her. Because he's instilled into her, that all cops are like him in order to frighten her. Hope that helps ^_^!

Pretender Fanatic - Cool name! You really like my story that much? I've had a review like that! Thanks! About Raph, I always got angry when fan girls would ruin Raph to suit their ends, and I tried hard not to twist him too much. I'm glad I succeeded! Oh.and you should be happy to know, that today, I wrote chapter ten AND eleven! And it's all thanks to you reviewers! Go you!

FairDrea - Hmmromances? I'm certainly not opposed to them...butwait and see Actually, about Rose Madder, I myself haven't read the book or seen the movie (though I hear both are good) But my step -father and I will read a book and every so often, and sit down and talk about our favorite. His (can you guess) was Rose Madder at the time when I wrote this, and what we do is describe the book. I asked the same questions, like why didn't she go to the cops, and from that I'm sorry to say sparked a few ideas when I was stuck. Humph, mine at the time, was an Anne Rice novelMike, (my step father) is reading Buick 8 right now, and says it's the best one he's read yet ^_^.


	8. Donnys Confession

****

Donnys Confession

From his room Splinter watched as his sons came back from putting Charles to bed. Rowan looked happier than she had been in days, and he credited it mainly to his sons' trip to the surface. He knew that his sons had grown attached to their guests, but he was not as surprised as the others that Charles had grown attached to his more boisterous and hot headed son.

But what worried him was that he was afraid they might become too attached. He knew that she had been hurt deeply, and was not looking for a relationship, and he was afraid that a particular son was. And as her husband will undoubtedly come for her, he did not want to think of what would happen.

~*~

"Dudette, I made some more cookies if you're hungry."

Smiling at Michaelangelo she started for the kitchen, "Chocolate chip?"

He shrugged, "Your favorite."

Spying the plate of warm cookies on the table she eagerly grabbed one, taking a big bite. Giggling as the chocolate goo dribbled on her chin. She laughed outright when Leo paused in biting his to stare at her.

"So I'm a little messy, I'm allowed."

Chuckling he took a bite of his own._ At least she's starting to act her age._ And he thought back to when she had shown up in the dojo, demanding that he train her, even though it was obvious that she was in pain.

"Leo, chew."

He looked at her startled.

"You zoned out, and your mouth was open a little, it was gross."

Chewing and swallowing he sat down. "Did you still want to practice tomorrow?"

She nodded her head fiercely, " I thought I could watch you four practice, thought it could help me."

"Good thinking, practice starts at six am, so you should soon get some sleep."

She stood, nodding and moved to leave, pausing at the door. "Leonardo, if Jake ever finds me, promise me something?" Rowan felt her eyes sting with tears at what she was saying. "Promise me that no matter what, protect Charlie. Forget me, he's more important, okay?"

On his feet and by her side in an instant he looked down at her shining hazel eyes, and saw the look of pure determination laced with fear.

"I promise Rowan," Seeing the relieved look she gave him he held her back a moment.

"But I also made a promise to myself to protect you at all costs as well."

She sniffed, lightly punching him in the arm, "Softy." Looking up she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the beak, pointing up smugly. "Mistletoe."

Turning she left for her room, leaving Leo alone with his thoughts. Drawing aside the curtain she moved over to where Charlie was sleeping, pulling the blanket up she kissed him goodnight before climbing into the chair, instantly jumping back up again as she sat on something. _What the?_ Picking up the blanket she looked down at the small brown teddy bear. It had a red ribbon tied around its neck. Picking it up she rubbed its silky soft body against her cheek. _It's so cute!_ Settling down again she curled up, hugging the bear as she drifted to sleep.

~*~

"Hey Leo, is there a reason why you're standing in the doorway?"

Blinking Leonardo turned to Donatello who was getting a fresh cup of coffee.

"Donnie, tell me something, what do you think of Rowan?"

Shrugging Donatello leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee. " I think she's nice, had a rough life but I like her."

"And Charlie?"

"A ball of energy with a bad choice in friends."

Snickering he sat down, still thinking about what he and his brothers were going to do.

"Cookie for your thoughts?"

He turned to see Donatello, who was holding a cookie in front of the blue banded turtles face. Reaching up to take it, Donatello pulled back at the last second.

"Talk first, food later."

He sighed, "I was just wondering about what we're going to do about Jake. I mean, Raph is the only one who knows what he looks like, and he could be anywhere right now."

"Raph?"

He made a swipe at the cookie," No you dingbat, Jake."

"Then I guess she'll have to stay here until we find him."

"Don't sound so disappointed."

When Donatello wouldn't answer a thought struck Leo. "You like her don't you?"

His head shot up, "Don't be ridicules Leo, she's our friend." But he noticed how Donatello dodged the question.

"It's all right, your secret's safe with me." He smiled at the color rising in his brothers' cheeks.

"I like her, but I don't _like_ her."

"Oh yeah, suuure."

Tossing the cookie at his brother he left, bumping into Raphael on the way out.

"Hey, I thought I was suppose to be the hot head around here." Going to the fridge and pulling out a beer he popped the cap off on the edge of the counter and took a long swig from it. Ignoring the glare from Leo.

"What's his problem?" He asked, tipping the bottle to the door where Donatello had stormed through seconds earlier.

Leo shrugged. "Found out his deep dark secret."

Laughing Raphael choked on his beer. "Him? A secret that doesn't include machines? What is it?"

"I shouldn't"

"Awww come on Leo, what's got Donnie so upset?"

Leaning back in his chair, Leo folded his arms over his plastron, looking smug.

"Nope."

Growling he finished the bottle and tossed it into the garbage.

"Fine, be a stubborn SOR."

His smile widened at his small victory but he wasn't finished.

"Hey Raph, how do you feel about Rowan?"

TBC


	9. Morning, Day One: Anger Clouds The Mind

****

Morning, Day One: Anger Clouds The Mind

Note: _I just want to apologize for taking so long to update. My only internet access is at school, which had been cancelled Wed through to Monday. But I'm back now! Also, I tried really, really hard in this chapter not to mess with the canon character too much. So if he doesn't seem right, I'm sorry._

****

~*~

Groaning, Leo watched the minutes go by on his clock. Knowing that he was suppose to be up in fifteen minutes for training, but honestly wishing he didn't. Despite what his brothers thought of him, he really didn't care for being up so early. But he knew it was his duty and thus, did it every morning without complaint,

5:49

5: 50

With a sigh he threw aside the covers, grabbing his katana straps and putting them on, he fastened them to his belt. Going to the kitchen he pulled out a tin and poured fresh coffee into the perk to brew. Locating two clean mugs from the counter top he leaned against the cupboard folding his arms over his plastron. Donatello was the next on to arrive. _That turtle probably smelled the coffee from his lab the moment I opened the container._ Moving the pot aside, Donatello let the stream of black caffeine pour into his cup before putting the pot back into place, and seated himself at the table, avidly staring at a hole in the tablecloth.

"I don't think it's working."

Startled, Don finally looked up, "What?"

"That hole you're trying to burn in the table, it's not working."

Not smiling he averted his gaze, this time focusing on the ugly blue flower pattern on the mug.

"Hey, about last night. I'm sorry I didn't m-"

"Leave it, just drop it already."

Shocked by the harsh tone in the more genteel of his brothers' voice he decided to try a different approach.

"Have you thought about telling her?" When all he got was silence he pressed on. "I mean, you never know she might feel the same way. Maybe-"

At that moment Donatello jumped up angrily, knocking his mug to the floor where it shattered. He was trembling with rage as he spoke.

"Yeah, and maybe with a little luck I can get Charlie to call me daddy! Jesus Christ Leo, can't you take the hint? I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About it!" He spat, turning to leave for the dojo.

"Man, this is the second time in a row! That's it. That's the last time I show up on time. What happened?"

Leo tore his gaze away from the door to look at Raphael who was shocked, to say the least.

"We had a few words, that's all."

"Looks like it was more than a few," Raph looked at the smashed mug on the floor, then back to Leo. "I've never seen Donnie this pissed since Mikey tried to install Half -Life on his computer and accidentally wiped it clean."

"Mmm, what's all the shoutin' about?"

Stepping aside Raphael let a still sleeping Rowan in. Yawning she gratefully took the cup of coffee Leo offered her, being cautious to sidestep the broken mess on the floor.

"What happened? I thought you ninjas were suppose to be quiet and graceful?"

"Uh, Donnie accidentally dropped it when he spilled some coffee on himself."

The glare from behind Rowan directed at Leo told him exactly how much Raphael believed that story, but he kept silent. Whether or not Rowan believed the story he wasn't sure, but she seemed to accept it without argument.

"The world is ending."

All three turned to look at a scared Michaelangelo.

"Donnie's already training, but he's actin' like Raph. Raph is actually here on time, and in the same room as Leo without starting a fight, and Leo hasn't ordered us to start training yet! The world is ending, what's next?"

"Splinter to dress in drag and do the hula?"

Three shocked males looked at Rowan before cracking up.

"I am more partial to the Fox Trot myself."

The laughter quickly died as they looked at a slightly smiling Splinter.

"Good morning Sensei. Shall we get started?"

Instead of answering, he simply looked down at the broken porcelain at his feet. Realizing what he meant, Leo quickly grabbed a dustpan and some paper towel, kneeling down to clean up the mess. Grabbing the paper towel from him Rowan crouched down to help sop up the coffee.

Once everything was cleaned up Splinter nodded a thank you and led them to the dojo where Donatello was already. Fully absorbed in doing his katas. His moves were sloppy though, and jerky like that that of someone who had witnessed the moves before but only now was trying to do them.

"Donatello."

Grinding to a halt, Donatello stood in front of his master, the hostility draining from his body as quickly as it had appeared, leaving a calming sensation as the endorphins spread throughout his bloodstream._ Maybe that's why Raph likes fighting so much. It's such a rush._ And at that moment he envied his brothers. He envied Raphaels no - bullshit attitude, he envied Leonardo's ability at restraint, at how suddenly obvious it was that he was their fathers favorite. And he was jealous at how Mikey could always turn something into a joke, how he could always make Rowan laugh. But most of all, he suddenly found himself hating Leo for confiding in him earlier about his gift to Rowan.

"Yes master?"

"What is wrong my son?"

Should he say? Should he say what he's feeling? He looked at them, at the knowing and pitying look Leo was giving him, at the solemn face of Raphael who would no doubt razz him about it if he knew, at Mikey whose innocent face showed nothing but concern for his older brother. And finally, at Rowan, who was watching him intently with her wide hazel eyes that suddenly seemed more golden than brown to him. At how she bit into her bottom lip with worry, and he shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong sensei, my hard drive crashed this morning, and I haven't been able to recover anything." He hated lying, but he hated the truth even more.

Splinter nodded, knowing that it was a lie, but not wanting to upset his son further by interrogating him. Clapping his hands to end the discussion, the others took their position as training commenced. A thought occurred to Rowan as she watched the intricate maneuvers.

__

This is gonna take a while.

TBC

~*~

****

Reviews

Rene : I think any relations that might be forming will slowly start to form, despite what you might have read in this chapter. I want this story to last much longer. As for the mistletoe.man, I think I experienced that over the snow days!

****

Ramica: Jake will indeed be a formidable opponent, as they say. As for the turtles and trying to find out who 'gets' Rowan. Well, four eighteen year olds, never had a girlfriend, and she does have a son In my experience, there's not a lot of men willing to take on that challenge, so we'll have to wait and see ^_~.

****

Pretender Fanatic : For some strange reason, I can't seem to end a chapter any other wayIt's a nasty habit that I really should breakAnd updates won't happen every other day as they have been because I have no more stored chapterswhich means after this, everything you read is brand spankin' new.


	10. Afternoon, Day One: A New Daddy

****

Afternoon, Day One: A new Dad

Author Note: _* screams in glee* I did it! I finally did it! After a very looong marathon of turtles everything, I was able to write chapter ten!_ _And now I have something to go on for a chapter 11! I think that this story still has some kick left in it! WOOHOOT!_

~*~

Splinter watched a moment longer as his son tried to teach Rowan how to battle. He could tell that she had the spirit to fight, but her body was lacking in the necessary strength that it took. He felt a timid tap on his leg, and looked down to see Charles staring up at him; brown eyes still weary about his appearance. 

"Yes?"

Remembering what he had heard the others call him, Charlie breathed deep first.

"Master Splinter," He noticed the pleased look the older rat gave him, and gathered courage to continue. "Mom says that we hafta leave after Christmas. But, I don't want to leave; I like it down here with you guys. An' well. I was wonderin' can I stay here with you?" 

Watching the young child struggle to keep his emotions in check, Splinter was reminded of when his sons had been that age, and the outside world had beckoned them. And now, it seemed the same was happening again, only with roles reversed. Kneeling down, he placed a gentle hand on the childs' shoulder.

"Charles, I'm afraid your mother would be very sad if you chose to stay down here with my sons and I, and left her alone."

Lowering his head, Charlie sniffled and nodded. Turning, he left the dojo, an idea suddenly blooming in his mind._ Maybe we can still stay down here if mommy likes it too! But what would mom want that would make her stay?_

~*~

Panting, Rowan all but collapsed onto the bench by the wall.

"There's some water underneath the bench Ro', help yourself."

Waving a thank - you, Rowan reached under and grabbed the water bottle, draining the contents in one long gulp. Finally able to breathe easier, she looker over to Leonardo, who was as sweaty as she was.

"How'm I doing?"

Plopping down beside her, Leo grabbed his own bottle and drank deeply, "You're coming along wonderfully. In a few weeks you'll be completely healed and even stronger."

She sighed deeply, "I don't plan on being here in a few weeks."

Looking over, Rowan caught the pained look on the turtles' face.

"Leo, you and I both know that I wasn't going to be staying down here forever. I need to find a new place to live, to work. Charlie's going to be starting school next year. There's a life for us up there."

He nodded soundlessly; setting the water bottle down he smiled playfully, "You'll still visit us though, won't you?"

She looked shocked, "Of course I will! I mean, come on, do you really think Raphael or Mike will let me take away their little play buddy?" She watched as he stood up, and offered her his hand. Using his leverage, she hauled herself up and the two of them began to race for the shower. But as she shut the door on Leo's face, she couldn't quell the heavy pit in her stomach._ You can't Ro' . It would never work, you need the sunlight, you can't stay down here! You can't fall for a turtle._

~*~

Feeling much more refreshed once in a pair of clean jeans and sweater, she sat down on the toilet to check over her bruises. Her pelvis, (As Don had called it, she had no clue. Having only ever completed grade 9 successfully before quitting to live with Jake and their unborn son) seemed to be doing much better. It was still bruised, but the ugly purple wound had turned to an ugly yellow brownish spot. And the cut along her forehead had scabbed over now, but she knew she would have another scar to add to her collection. She jumped when there was a loud knocking at the door. Pushing her sweater back down, and grabbing the towel she unlocked the door.

"Sheesh Leo, don't be so impatient." The steam billowed out around her as she let the sweaty teenager inside.

Going out into the main area, or, the living room, she noticed April talking to Raphael. Noticing her, Raphael turned away and left._ Well, that was odd._ Going over to April, she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm usually not one to pry, but Did I interrupt something just a moment ago?"

April shifted on her feet, and looked away for a moment before answering.

"Charlie's been asking a lot of questions,"

"So?" He was a five-year- old kid. Of course he was going to ask questions, she didn't see what the big deal was.

"Well, he was asking about what it would take to keep you down here, and when you would want to leave."

Rowan felt ice creep up her spine slowly as she stared closely at April. "And what did you say?"

The red head shrugged helplessly; "I told him that you'd want to leave when his father gone." When Rowan groaned and placed her hand over her face, April stretched her arms out to encompass the woman. "How was I to know that Charlie never knew!"

She sighed, but straightened up. April was right, she never told any of them what she had told Charlie about his father. It was her fault.

"And, how did Charlie react?"

"He kind of stared at me for a minute, and then left. He's in Raphael's room right now, he...uh, hasn't said anything to Raph or me."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she made her way over to the room, and rapped her knuckles lightly on the door.

"Sweetie? Can I come in?" When she didn't hear anything, she opened the door slowly. Spotting her son lying down on the bed, staring at a blank spot on the wall. Sitting down beside him, her weight causing him to roll next to her, she lightly stroked his cheek.

" Honey, is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?"

The pillow muffled his words, and she bent over to hear him better. "What?"

Moving, he stared up at her, "No."

"But, it's okay to be mad at me. You can tell me anything, you know that." She felt the sting of tears, but angrily blinked them away. _What do you do when you find out that the person you've known all your life, some one you've loved and trusted, lied to you? Oh, Charlie, please forgive me. I did what I had too._

"Mom?"

She looked down, smiling when she saw the old Charlie, her happy-go-lucky son looking back at her.

"Yes? What is it?"

"You you love me right?"

She hugged him tight, "Of course I do sweetie, of course I do."

"Well, will you give me whatever I want for Christmas?" She couldn't miss the hopefulness in his voice.

"Baby, I would give you that stars and the moon if I could."

He smiled, and nudged her, "Mooommmiieee, I don't want the moon."

She giggled, "Alright then, what would you like for Christmas."

"A new daddy, I think my old one is broken."

Simple child logic's. If it's broken, get a new one. " Okay, and where do you suppose I get a 'new' daddy?"

Grinning up at her, he replied. " Raphael likes you." He laughed when he saw he blush, "Mommy, you look like a tomato."

TBC


	11. Evening, Day One: All Alone

****

Evening, Day One: All Alone

Note: _Yea, people like the story. I really like this storyso even if it does finish prematurelyI think I might have sequelsand triquelsare there such things as triquels?_

Disclaimer: _I do not own the Turtles, or Splinter. I do own Rowan and Charlie.Jake is up for sale though_

~*~

It was a simple order; get the other few that were on the force that followed Jake, hop on a train to Manhattan, and help free the boss's estranged wife and brat. But many of the men knew (including Neil) that his commanding officers obsession with finding Rowan, had bordered on the brink of insanity. And that there had even been bets laid down over the time it would take for the younger mans sanity to snap. So far, Neil suspected that he might have lost over fifty dollars. And because he had lost, he alone was on the train, on his way to the Vittorio Hotel to explain why only he was there.

Walking inside the large glass and gold glided doors, Neil O'Connally whistled at the expanse of the lobby, estimating that it alone was probably bigger than his one story home. People were milling about, waiting for cabs, dates and other snobbish affairs. He shifted uncomfortably in his plaid shirt and worn blue jeans, even more so when he approached the front counter and noticed the receptionists lip curl up.

"I'm here to see Mr. Emerson? Is he in?"

After looking the man in front of him up and down; the receptionist leafed through a book, and then back up at Neil.

"Yes, Mr. Emerson is in, and who are you?"

"Name's O'Connally. Now, what room is he in?" Neil shifted again at another disdainful look.

"Mr. Emerson is staying in suite 613."

Without another word, Neil turned and located an elevator. Wringing his hands as the doors closed, he checked his reflection in the clear shiny metal, wiping away some stray sweat across his brow. Running his hands through already thinning gray hair, he breathed deep as he pushed the button for the sixth floor. Repeating his speech over and over in his mind, but knowing that it wouldn't do him any good. As far as Jake would be concerned, he would be dead before sun up.

~*~*~

Jake opened the doors to his balcony. It had been snowing earlier, and the cold air was a welcome blast. Walking out in slippered feet, he stood at the edge among the dried, dead plants that the hotel staff and been too lazy to remove. Absently he fingered a frozen branch, staring down at the cars; the small leaf crinkled under delicate fingers. He pulled his hand away and stared at the brown vegetation on his hand with a wan smile. 

A light snow hand begun falling again, the snowflakes clung to his damp post-showered hair creating a halo of white that belied his intentions with the nightlife. Turning, Jake heard a knocking, and allowed himself to smile in earnest at how things were finally coming together.

Going over he swung open the door, prepared to see at least eight officers, raring to go. Instead, the door opened to reveal a small middle-aged balding man with a beer gut.

"Neil? What the fuck?" He eyed the officer in astonishment, looking past him into the hallway. Realizing that there was no one else, Jake reluctantly stepped back, allowing the other entrance.

"Well, you seethey couldn't come over because" Neil stuttered, hours of practice down the tube at crunch time.

"Out with lieuntenit. Where. Are. The. Others?"

Carefully making sure that there was some measurable space between the two, Neil continued, hands balled into fists at his side.

"Sir, you were always so preoccupied about finding Rowan, and now that you claim to have finally found her. The othersthey find it kind of hard to believe that there are actually four giant turtles living in the sewers."

Neil watched for any kind of a reaction from the younger man, a twitch, a sneer anything that would let him know what he was thinking. What he got, he was not expecting.

"Fine."

"Uh, uhfine? You're fine with that?" Both eyebrows shot up at the calm collectedness of him.

Another shrug, "Sure. If they don't believe me, then we'll have to make them believe."

"And, uh, how do you propose we do that?"

Jake looked down at his watch, a silver Rolex that Rowan had given them on their first anniversary. The hands had stopped at just past nine p.m._ Broken, hmph. It figures she would give me a cheap knockoff. Just another thing to add._

"What time do you have?"

Glancing at the inside of his wrist, "A quarter to midnight. Why?"

"Perfect."

"Perfect?"

__

Parrot. Jake moved over to the couch and retrieved his long coat and gloves. And motioned for his partner to do the same.

"Sir? Where are we going?"

"Out."

Pulling on boots, the two men left the hotel and walked out into the slowly forming blizzard, collars turned up against the below ten weather. Jake spotted want he wanted, and with strong arms, redirected Neils course to the convience store. Looking over the counter, Jake checked out the different types of cameras.

"I'll have the Polaroid, and two packages of film. That's it."

Once the film was installed, Jake once again led Neil blindly through the alleyway. Finally, just when Neil thought his bare fingers were going to fall off from frostbite, Jake stopped and pulled off a man cover. 

At the look from Neil, Jake snarled, "What? You expected them to live in Park Avenue? Don't be such a pansy. Come on."

Going down the frozen ladder, He was glad that it was so cold. At least the slime was frozen enough to walk on. Checking again, out of mild curiosity, Neil saw that it was 12 am on the dot.

December 21. Four more days till Christmas.

TBC

****

**Reviews**

Michael: * laughs * I thought it was too. Mmhpnot sure the realization will go over very well though..

****

Rene: Thanks! Although it actually came from a little girl Kirsten that I baby sita friend of mine was over, and after he said something , she looked at me and then at Dane and said, "You made my sitter look like a tomato" And she proceeded to try and tackle him because she thought I was hurtI love that kid. ^_^ As for writers blockhasn't hit me yetI don't think it willnow that chapter eleven is done, I've got tons of ideas for the next chaptersonly problem is writing them all down XP

****

Ramica: Yeaand watch for more cute Charlie scenes a little later!

__

Not as many reviews as before. But I don't mind, I've gotten back the spark to write! Thanks to you guys! Yea you!


	12. Morning, Day Two: Flash Photography

****

Morning, Day Two : Flash Photography

Note:_ Eep! When I said that not as many reviews as before, I didn't mean that you _**had**_ to review! * **smacks self upside the head*** Once again, an open mouth insert foot incidentI just want to say a special thank you to Rene for her helpful hints about the camera and to Andie, my friend in film who helped me to learn the anatomy of a camera and film! _

Neil watched as Jake paused, trying to remember which way to go in the dank sewers. Lighting was close to nothing, and the flashlight wobbled in his cold hands. The large camera swung from a strap around the officers' neck; Neil watched the stoical face and wondered for not the first time, if he was in over his head.

"Are we almost there?"

Jake stiffened at the hidden whine, "Jesus O'Connaly, stop acting like a freakin' child. We'll get there when we get there!" 

Backing up as though he had been punched, Neil continued on in uneasy silence. He wanted these pictures as bad as Jake did, albeit for a different reason. The two turned a corner into another tunnel, when Jake stopped suddenly.

"We're here."

Neil looked around, and felt his spirits drop, that fifty bucks was as good as gone.

"Uh, but there's nothing herejust some debris."

Rolling his eyes, Jake bent down and lifted off the cardboard coverings to reveal a manhole. Standing back, Neil leaned down and poked his head through, much like Jake had done only a few days earlier. A strong hand pushed him back.

"We'll go in after I fix the camera, and load the film."

Sitting back on his haunches, Neil watched as Jake emptied the iso200/135 DX Color Prints into the camera. And unscrewed a lever from the flash bulb. Effectively rendering the flash useless.

Jake smiled down at Neil, "Can't have them muties waking up, now can we."

Neil nodded wordlessly and followed Jake as he climbed down the ladder. Once inside the belly of the beast, the two men moved towards the first train car. Unfortunately there were hangings on the window that prevented any outside viewing. Carefully, Neil held his breath as he opened the first door. It didn't squeak, as both men thought it might. Once inside, Jake brought the camera up to his eye, and stepped back to take in the large turtle that was asleep. 

__

Click

He turned a bit to take another picture of the room._ Click; _A picture of an orange bandana on the nightstand. Jake held out his hand to grab the picture as the camera spit it out, and handed them to Neil, who held the flashlight on it. Both men froze as the turtle stirred, but didn't wake. Once outside with the door shut silently behind them. They moved over to the next car. It too had boarded up windows, and the door was locked tight.

Deciding to go exploring, Jake and Neil located the kitchen; almost inside when Jake reached out his arm to bar Neil from going any farther. There were voices coming from inside the room. And Jake listened intently form the other side of the door. The first voice was strong, but unintelligible while the second voice was softer and he had to strain to hear the conversation.

"Don, is something wrong? I mean, you've been avoiding me all day. Did I do anything to upset you? 'Cause if I did, I'm really sorry."

__

Rowan! She's right here! So close!

"No! You didn't do anything, it's my fault."

A small laugh, " Your faultthat's one I haven't heard. But seriously, you shouldn't keep things bottled up, it's not healthy."

A sigh, "Yes mother." Some movements, a chair scraping. "Ro', can I ask you something personal?"

__

Ro' ? What the hell kind of nickname is that? And where the hell does this freak get off on calling my wife anything?!

"Sure Don. Unless it's something really personalyou know, like boxers or briefs.'cause I think you know the answer!" A small laugh at her own joke made Jake's blood boil. Neil felt trapped; unsure as to whether he should leave, or wait to see what Jake would do.

"Well, I.nevermind, it's not important."

"Donatello, something is obviously bothering younow spit it out, what is it?"

The next part was muttered, and Jake missed it. But so did Rowan, and he repeated it, a little louder.

"You're humanand I'm a freak"

Jake's eye's widened at the implications of what the mutant was hinting at. His hand shot out and grasped the doorknob, the other shoving off a struggling Neil who fell onto the floor loudly. Pulling open the door, Jake stood there and surveyed the scene. His wife stared up at him in shock from her seat at the table, a sweater and boxer shorts the only thing on her. A freak was behind her, purple bandana around his face, arms on the edge of her chair, body bent over, face looking up at him in surprise.

"Get away from her you _fucking freak_!" With one fluid motion he reached over and yanked Rowan out of the chair, but her foot tangled in the leg and she sprawled out at his feet instead with a small mewl of pain.

Automatically reaching for his weapon, Donatello realized that he had left his Bo staff back in his room. After all, who expecting an attack in their home this late? Cursing, he grabbed the nearest object and held it up, preparing to strike.

Jake dodged the glass of milk, and bent over Rowan, yanking her up by her curly brown hair, and holding her like a limp rag doll in front of him for protection. From behind, Neil trained his gun on Donatellos' head.

"Not one sound mutienot one fucking sound or you get to watch me slit this delicate, white throat."

Rowan whimpered as she felt his strong arm snake it's way across her middle for support. He shook her a little to make her stop, and Don watched helplessly. Anger burning white hot in his system. Slowly, Jake dragged Rowan out of the kitchen, leaving Neil to look after Donatello.

Jake moved over to the ladder, whispering into Rowan's ear.

"Thought you could get away, huh bitch? Well the time has come to pay the piper. Now, where's Charlie?"

"He's he's not here!" _I'll be damned if I give you my only child!_

"Where is he!" When she didn't respond, he hit her temple with the butt of his gun. "Where is he!"

"He'she's out with some friends." She answered, trying to clear her vision that threatened to go black.

"Then we're going to have to go pick him up early then, won't we?"

Slinging her over his shoulder, Jake reached up and began the ascent to the top, almost out of the lair Rowan could barely hear the sound of a silencer, and then running feet._ Dear God, Donatello! No!_

TBC

Heeheehee.sorrythat I sped up the chaptersbut I thought they were getting boring, so.this story might soon be over by the beginning of next month!But no worries.I have many ideas as I said for more in thiswho knows.I might even make a series out of it!

Sorry thoughno time for reviews..and after some took extra time to review.


	13. Morning, Day Two: Why Should I Care?

Morning, Day Two: Why Should I Care Anymore?

Note:_ Hookay this takes place in the same time frame as when Jake and Neil entered the lair, told mainly from Leo's perspective. As for the ending I'm gauging that there are only about threemaybe four tops chapters leftenjoy! _

Leonardo put down his book and listened; He was sure he had heard something, but then again it could just be Mikey on his typewriter again. Shaking his head to dispel the sudden feeling of anxiety he picked up his book of ancient ninja swords when someone rattled his doorknob. He waited for a moment, but he felt that he shouldn't call out, he could hear someone walking slowly around outside, and knew instantly that it was not his brothers or Rowan, there were two footsteps, and both were heavy.

Opening his door slowly, at first glance of the room he didn't see anything. But of course, looks are always deceiving. Going back in he grabbed one of his katanas, and listened again. He could hear shuffling over by the kitchen and slowly made his way over there. He was almost there when the door to the kitchen was thrown open and he watched as two men held both Donatello and Rowan at gun point.

""Get away from her you _fucking freak_!"

Leo watched as Don threw a glass of milk at what was now obviously Jake. Guessing that the other one was probably just a lackie. The glass shattered a few feet from Leo, and he knew that it would be only a matter of seconds before his brothers would be up, prepared for battle.

"Not one sound mutienot one fucking sound or you get to watch me slit this delicate, white throat."

When he heard Rowan whimper, it took all of his strength not to jump into action. But he knew that two men with guns was a little risky. And he needed to wait for the right moment to strike. He moved out of sight as Jake began to pull Rowan away toward the exit. He knew he could track them in a moment. But he was more worried about Donatello and the man with the gun.

He knew Don could see him, and as the man raised the gun, Leo moved in, and pressed the sword against the side of his throat.

"Not one move."

The gun started to shake in his hands, and Don began to move closer to take the gun, when he fired. The sound of a silencer echoed in Leo's ears as he watched Don wince in pain. Without thinking, Leo used the hilt of his sword and hit the man on the head. Effectively knocking him unconscious. Leaving him, he ran over to where Don was kneeling, head bowed.

"Donnie! Are you alright?! Are you hit?"

Looking up Don pulled his hand away and gave a small smile, "Just a scratch, nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't say that."

Both turtles looked over toward Michelangelo, who was staring down worriedly at the two, it was odd to see him without his mask. The youngest had probably just enough time to dig out his weapons before coming to their aid.

"Where's Raphael?"

He bent down to help Leo pick up Don, being careful to avoid the wound in his arm.

"Raph saw Jake leaving with Rowan and went after them. He told me he wasn't comin' back without them."

"Good, right now we need to clean and dress this cut before it becomes infected."

Despite his protests of being fine, Leonardo insisted on Don staying still while he administered to the cut.

"Leo we have to go after Rowan. He could hurt her, or kiwhat if he gets to Charlie?!"

Sighing, he finished taping the gauze to his brothers' upper left arm. Mike had left to go and wake their father.

"Don, I'm just as worried for Ro' as you are, but don't worry, Raph will get her back. But I really can't have you out running around and risk you tearing this any wider."

Standing, Don shook his head, "Raph is a hothead who'll get her killed! We have to help her, now!" Pushing aside his brother, Don began to leave. But was stopped at the door by Splinter.

"Patience my son, you need to stay here and heal, let your brothers go and bring Rowan back."

"But Master Splinter, I'm fine, and we need to find Jake, he knows where we live now. He needs to be put away for good, or else he'll endanger us!"

Resting a hand on his good shoulder, Mike grinned.

"Don't worry bro, we'll find him, and teach him that you don't go one on one with a Ninja and win!"

Donatello smiled thinly, and went for his room.

~*~

Raphael fumed, he couldn't understand how a scumbag like that could get past all of them without triggering an alarm. He knew cops were well trained, but there was no way that he was _that_ good. He heard their footsteps up ahead of him stop; and assumed that this was where they got off.

"Alright, now when we get up here, you are going to behave and tell me where my son is, or else he's going to lose his only mother." Jake's rough voice floated back to him. And he was suddenly very glad that April and Casey had decided to take Charlie for the night to give Rowan a break.

"He is not your son! Not anymore." Came the wavering reply.

"You listen to me and you listen well, there are two scenarios that can come into play here. One, we can go pick up Charlie, and you can come back and get your punishment and then we can be a happy family again_. Or, _you can not tell me where Charlie is, and I'll find him anyway, and kill you." A low chuckle caused Raph to ball his hands into fists. "Now my little Rowan, what's it going to be?" Raphael had been inching closer, and was able to see them outlined by the streetlight from above coming in through a grill. He was able to see Rowans answer as she spit in his face.

Wanting to move in and get her away from him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to because of the way Jake was holding her. The gun at her temple, one false move and Rowan would be dead.

He shoved her toward the ladder, climbing on, and cocooning her body under his as they climbed to the top. Raphael hated to admit that he was smarter than he looked, but he was still curious to see how far the two would get with Rowan dressed in heart shorts and a sweater; she had to be freezing.

Going over he waited until the cover was placed back on before lifting it slowly to watch for their direction. Using one sai to lift the cover, he used the other to smash out the street lamp, throwing the alley into darkness. Throwing the man cover off, he rounded on Jake, able to see him better in the dark than the human could see him.

"I got two scenarios for ya bub. One," He spun Jake around and leaned in close. "You can surrender peaceful like, and I drop you off in the nearest cell. Or," He grabbed the gun and wretched it out of his hand, throwing it away into a nearby snowbank." I can do it my way."

Bringing his leg up, his foot connected to Jake's' jaw in a roundhouse kick. Sending the officer reeling back. Feeling his jaw, Jake brought his fist up and grinned savagely when he felt the satisfying crunch when it connected. Barely stopping to feel the pain, Raphael rounded on him, pushing his head into the brick siding of the building. When Jake came at him again, he could see that the blood was blinding his right side. Making attacking all the easier.

Rowan watched the fighting, curling up in a little ball inside the large sweater, trying to warm up her already numb body. Jake retaliated the blow to the wall with a kick of his own to Raphael's gut. She could hear that Raphael was in pain, and forcing her stiff fingers to work, Rowan reached around in the dirt for the gun. Knowing that it had fallen near her.

The snow bank she was in was full of dirt and debris from the pavement, and she cried out as her bare knee scrapped against some broken glass. Creating a long gash, and refusing to budge when she tried to pull it out. The blood made an odd design on the snow bank, and Rowan paused to watch as it seeped from her onto the gray snow. Moving from out of the wet sweater, she suddenly found herself very warm, and a lethargic feeling passed over her. 

She looked at the two fighting, she knew that she knew them, but in her mind, she couldn't for the life of her, know where she knew them from. She spotted the gun in her hands._ Ineed to use this_She raised it, closing one eye for better aim._ Why are they fighting again? Jakeis that their names? Hehe did something badwhat was it?_ She cocked the gun, neither male took notice; both were locked in a struggle._ Who was it?! Why should I care? I'm warmand so tiredI should just go to sleep._ With a great sigh, she aimed, and fired.

TBC

__

More cliffhangers! Bwahahahawhen you said you wanted another chapteryou didn't specify not another cliffhanger!I just could not resist!

~*~

****

Reviews:

Rene: That's true, I didn't want to 'overstay my welcome' so to speak with a long story that would eventually become pointless. AS for other ficsI'm not sure where the starting point will happenbut it'll probably be more clear as the story finishesas for Doncome ondo you guys really think I'd kill off my fav Turtle? ^_~.

****

Ashley: I'm glad you like the story!

****

Lexy8: Yeasilly meI seem to have an unnerving knack for cliff hangers. Although I personally hate to read a story with them, I love to give them ^_^

****

Pretender Fanatic: Hmmgood timeif you do love Jake, I keep tellin' people he's up for adoption.And I had to put this next chapter up because I couldn't have a reader die from depravation now could I?

****

Michael: Hope this was quick enough for you guystruth isI'm in just as much suspense writing it! I never know what'll happen one chapter to the nextmy muse's like to torture me that way..


	14. One Night Stand

****

One Night Stand

Note:_ Okay, there's only going to be two chapters left. I've already gotten ideas for the next story in the seriesit probably won't be as long as this. But anywaykinda a cliff hanger, but it ends on a slightly nice note. No time to do reviewssorry. Oh, and this is much longer than the last few chapterat about 5 pages in Word compared to the three pages I've been striving for. I'm done ramblinggo read!_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Ninja Turtles, stupid sensitive lawyersbut I can play with them ^_~. I do own Rowan and CharlieJake and the bumbling sidekick Neil are up for sale though. _

~*~

Raphael punched Jake, but the human grabbed the hand and used the momentum to flip the turtle over his shoulder, and land on top of him, taking the knife from his pocket and pressing it against Raphael's neck. Both men were lost in their own battle and did not see the small form pointing a gun at them.

"You're all abominations! Freaks of nature! The world will thank me when you're gone!!" Jake spat, inching the knife through the first tough layers of skin.

"Freak?! What kind of man tries to kill his wife? You're the freak!" Raphael yelled, locking his hands around Jake's wrists, and trying to push him off.

Both jerked in surprise as the sound of the gun richotiaed off the buildings. Looking, both watched as Rowan dropped the gun, and slumped over into the snow pile. Raphael could see the blood around her.

"Rowan!" 

Jake cried out as the bullet passed through his chest, letting go of the knife out of instinct to stop the bleeding. Using the opportunity, Raphael pushed Jake off of him, and rolled away, moving toward Rowan. Praying that she looked worse than what she truly was. Raphael kneeled down and picked her up gently. She looked asleep, and almost peaceful, but the dark blue of her lips and the ice cold feeling of her body marred the scene. The blood had stopped; the wound had either scabbed over, or frozen.

Grunting, he lifted her up and cradled her to his body, hoping that some warmth from him would seep into hers. He needed to get her to a hospital fast, but the nearest one was over six blocks away. And he wasn't in disguise.

"Fuck that, come on girl, don't die on me now Charlie needs a mother!"

Turning, he ran for the street, barely even pausing when Jake reached out a feeble arm to stop them. Running down the street at past one in the morning didn't give him the attention that he was afraid it would. Most people were thankfully staying inside out of the weather. Sweat broke out as he picked up the pace, he could hear Rowan mumbling in her sleep, and for a split second, he couldn't hear anything from her. And he was terrified he had already lost her.

As he rounded the corned he could see the bright lights of the hospital, and he allowed himself a glimmer of hope to surge inside of him. Going quickly to the main doors, he watched as his luck held up when an ambulance pulled up. Waiting until the two drivers had taken their patient inside, he moved over to the truck, and used the left over stretcher to carefully place Rowan in. But he didn't know how long those two would be gone. So he slowly pushed her over to the automatic doors; pushing her inside the first entrance where the heaters would keep her warm.

Backing out as quickly as he came, he waited by some cars in hopes to keep her safe, even while in a hospital. When a doctor happened by and saw her, he watched as he immediately wheeled her away. Satisfied, he left for home.

Donatello watched from his anxious perch on the sofa, for when Raphael came home, when he didn't see Rowan, his heart sank into his stomach.

"What happened? Why are you bleeding? Where is she?!"

"Jeez Don, you're worse than Charlie with twenty questions." He tried lightly; rolling his shoulder to work out a kink that had formed.

"Raph, tell me what happened? Where's Rowan? What happened to Jake?"

Sitting down beside him, Raphael let out a sigh. "She's fine, she cut herself pretty bad on some glass, and I think she might have some frostbite or somethin' so I took her to the hospital to get better treatment."

"What about Jake?" Donatello repositioned himself to look at Raphael better. He had a thin cut going from his ear to the middle of his neck. He was bloody around his chest, but Donatello could tell that it wasn't his own. And he prayed that it was Jake's. What worried him the most was the graze from a bullet that went across his plastron. The doctor in him knew that it would be some time before that healed.

"Jake? He's toast, Rowan shot him."

He said it so nonchalantly that Donatello had to make sure he heard right._ That couldn't be right, not Rowan. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body._

Raphael finally took the time to look around, and notice that his brothers were missing.

"Where's Leo and Mike?"

Don stared at him, processing the new information before answering.

"They went out looking for you. The other one is tied up in the last car, Leo hit him pretty hard and he's still woozy."

"Other one? You mean there were more than one?"

Don allowed a small smile, "He took a few pictures of Mikey. He liked them, and thinking that he was so photo worthy, he's keeping them."

Raphael snorted. _That sounded like something Mike would do, even if it is a stupid idea._

~*~

Neil could hear them talking. But he couldn't make out what they were saying, his head hurt like hell and he could feel the slow tickle of blood sliding down his temple and into his ear. He tried to blink, but the tight bandana around his eye's that prevented him from seeing didn't give him much room._ Why cover my eyes? I know where they liveso what does it matter? Jake'll come back soon for me, after he takes Rowan to the hotel._

But he had a feeling that he already knew that Jake wouldn't be coming back for him, and that it would be up to him to take out the weirdo's that lived down here. Moving his wrists he felt the bonds cut into his skin, but he continued. Stopping only when he heard the sound of someone behind him.

"You move any more and that wire'll slice yer veins open."

"Let me go." _Oh yea, very smoothmaybe if I said pretty please they'll do it. Come on Neil, these creatures aren't intelligent enough to bargain or understand you._

"Oh, I don't think so, you're going to stay here and be my punching bag for when I get bored."

Neil heard the sound of a weapon being drawn and grimaced, expecting the worst. When he felt some noise in the background.

"Hey Raph! What happened? When did you get back bro?"

"After taking out the trash. Ro's at the hospital at the corner of First Ave. and E.23rd street."

"Is she okay?"

"Don't worry Leo, only a small scratch to the knee and maybe some frostbite, but I promise you, she'll be alright."

"Where's Where's Jake?" Neil stuttered.

A pause from the one behind him, and he could swear that the thing was smiling.

"He's toast. Rowan shot him clean in the chest."

~*~

Raphael's finger traced the outline of the long nick of where the bullet grazed his chest before he had moved Jake to catch the bullet. He watched satisfied at the shock that passed over their prisoners face, before he slumped in the chair. Finally realizing his defeat.

Michelangelo went over and picked up the phone, looking through the tattered phone book for a hospital from the directions Raph had told him. Locating the number he dialed.

"Hi, I'm looking for a friend of mine that was brought in there earlier tonight. She has long brown hair, about 25 years of age. A John Doe, she had a - " He looked over to Raphael for some prompting, who came over and yanked the phone out of his hand and relayed the injuries before giving it back to his brother.

There was a pause from the other end while the nurse checked the references.

"Yes, we had a John Doe here at a two am fitting those descriptions. We need someone to bring in her medical card before we can give her any medical attention. How soon can you be here?"

Covering the mouthpiece, Mike motioned over to Leo.

"Leo, check her purse, does she have her Hospital card? We can give it to April and Case if she does."

Leo held it up for conformation, and grabbed his hat and coat. Already preparing to leave for Aprils. Mike returned to the phone.

"Yes, we can have it there in about thirty minutes. Her name is Rowan."

"What's her last name?"

"It's -" Mike realized that in the entire amount of time Rowan had spent with them, she had never told them her name.

"I uh.Doe?"

"Very well.we'll be waiting."

~*~

Leo waited inside the large spacious apartment with Charlie, while April and Casey left with the card. 

"Leo why didn't mom come with you?"

Sighing, he picked up a card.

"Mom is sleeping, and besideshow come you aren't asleepit's way past your bed time."

"Got any twos?" When Leo smiled and handed over the card Charlie grinned." 'CauseCasey wanted to play again because I beat him." He laughed. "Casey sucks at cards."

"I don't think your mom would like you using that word Charlie."

"Sorry Leo."

"It's okay, I won't tell if you promise not to use that word anymore. Got any threes?"

"Promise. Nope, go fish."

TBC 


	15. Starting Fresh

****

Starting Fresh

Note:_I Don't Ninja Turtles, including the ones owned by Lairdor whoever.nor do I own Splinter, Casey and April. I own Rowan, Charlie, Neil and Jake. That's it. I have one more chapter after this, and then the epilougethat's itoh! This is my longest chapter by far!_

~*~

April held onto Casey as they looked through the glass on Rowan. Casey had only seen her when she had dropped off Charlie; she had been smiling. Cheeks rosy, and very pretty in a young child like sort of way. Her face now was taunt and a waxy yellow color. Her hands, feet and leg had been wrapped loosely and raised slightly off the bed. An IV tube disappeared under the gauze, slowly dripping penicillin in an attempt to prevent infection. 

"Where's the doctor? Shouldn't he be doing something?" Casey looked down into April's worried face.

"I'll go find a nurse and ask where he is okay? Are you going to stay here or call the guys?"

April nodded slowly, "Yeah, they're probably worried. I remember a payphone down by the gift shop. I'll go and call them."

Giving her a reassuring hug before leaving, Casey made his way to the desk and the nurse reading behind it.

"Uh excuse me miss, but can you tell me where the doctor is for my friend in there. I want to know what's wrong with her, and how soon she can leave."

Pausing long enough to book mark her spot, the nurse picked up a clipboard.

"I'm sorry but Dr. Ramey is on his break right now. I'll tell him that you were asking for him when he gets back on duty."

"Well how long is that going to take? I mean, he's a doctor, aren't they suppose to be on line at all times?"

"Yes, but even we need a bathroom break."

Casey turned to the man in a white lab coat behind him. About to say an apology, the doctor shook his head.

"It's understandable, especially with your friends condition." Casey followed him back to Rowans room, waiting impatiently by the door while he checked her status. Finally the doctor motioned him out of the room. His face set by a grim frown.

"What is it doc, what's going to happen?"

Closing the door on the still unconscious Rowan, Dr. Ramey turned to Casey.

"I'm afraid that she has deep frostbite."

"Deep frostbite? What's that? I mean, you can fix it, right?"

"Deep frostbite is the most serious stage of frostbite. And it's a wonder she didn't die out there in the clothes she was wearing." He paused a moment to glare at Casey as though he were at fault. "In this stage, blood vessels, muscles, and other parts of the body may be frozen. It can lead to permanent damage such as blood clots and gangrene in the most severe cases."

"Butshe's not severe is sheI mean she was only out there for about ten minutes, fifteen tops!"

"Mr. Jones, in this kind of weather, ten minutes can do enough to cause permanent damage."

"But, what kind of damage are we talking about here doc? What's going to happen to her?"

"Well, truth be told, I'm not sure. Her leg received more damage than the rest of her body because of the cut to the knee. Thankfully there was no bacteria from it in her bloodstream. But, it's always impossible to say how deep the damage goes. It usually takes about three days to too give an accurate diagnosis." 

"So what you're saying is, you know just a much as I do."

He shrugged, " 'Fraid so. Visiting hours ended awhile ago, so I'm going to have to ask you and your wife to leave."

Giving Rowan one last look, he complied. Locating April downstairs on the phone trying not to have hysterics. When she spotted Casey she handed the phone over to him, sitting wearily down on the bench beside the phone. Leaning her head up against the wall.

"Hello?"

"Casey, that you?"

"Mikey, hey. How you guys holding up?" He heard a deep sigh on the other end.

"Barely, Leo and Splinter have been trying to figure out what to do with the other one that we have down here. Raph has been worried, although he tries not to show itthe big softy. DonI don't know where Don is. So how is she Case?"

Casey ran a hand over his face, in an attempt to get rid of the sudden weariness he felt.

"Well, the doc says that it's to early to really say anything. They have her really wrapped up like a mummy in there though."

"Is she awake yet?"

"I'm sorry Mike, she's not."

There was a pause as he heard Mike collect himself, "Alright, let us know if there's any change."

"Charlie."

Casey looked over at the soft word. April looked back at him panic stricken. 

"What about Charlie? What are we going to do? He's going to be asking about his mother, what are we going to tell him?"

He raised a finger to silence her for the moment, "Mike, I think we should keep Charlie for a bit. Ya know, try to explain what happened to his mother."

"Good idea, but I don't think that you should take him in just yet. Wait until she's up, it might help the little guy deal with it."

"Yea.. Well, we've been here for a good two hours, and we're beat. We're going to head home. Talk to you later."

~*~

Leo looked in again on Charlie, then went out to join Donatello on the couch. Don looked up from the cards he was shuffling nervously as Leo sat down beside him.

"Sleeping sound as ever."

"Leo, what if" He paused, watching his hands as though they were detached from his body from the movements of the cards. "What if Jake is still alive? I mean, Raphael just left him there, we don't know if her shot went clean. I don't want to take the risk that he might still be lurking around some where."

"Well, if you'd like, when April and Casey get back, we can all go out and search for him."

"What do we do if we find him?" The cards hit the edge of his hand and sprayed out over the floor. He watched with a sigh before bending to pick them up.

"We can I don't knowI have no idea what to do with him."

Donatello allowed a small laugh. "Our fearless leader at a loss at what to do? You must really be worried."

Leo watched his brother," How are you handling all this? You must be worried sick over her."

When Don continued to pick up the cards in a slow elaborate manner, Leo reached out resting a hand on the bent shoulder.

"Don, it's okay. You're allowed to feel worried, we all are. If you would just stop and talk, you might feel better."

Leo heard a small sound, and blinked in surprise when heard the small shuddering gasps of his brothers' sobs. Don refused to look at him, instead, choosing to stand and go to the kitchen. Leo watched his back, seeing him absently rubbing the bandaged wound on his arm.

"I couldn't protect her."

"What?" 

Donatello finally turned to look at him, and Leo saw the fear in his glossy eyes.

" We had trained so hard for that moment, the moment when he would show himself. But when the time came, I failed. I couldn't protect her. I almost get myself killed, and now Rowan is lying comatose in a hospital bed, with god knows what all because I couldn't protect her."

"Don, you know as well as I do that if any of us had been in the same situation, the same thing would have happened. Stop beating yourself up over something that you couldn't control."

"Think about it Leo, if you had been there, Rowan would be safe and sound, even if it would've been Mike."

Leonardo loved his family above all else, and to see one of his brothers in pain and not able to help them, hurt him more than any blade.

"Donnie, when April and Casey get back, I'll go back home and get Raph to help me look for Jake. You should go and visit Ro'. I mean, it's late. No one should be there, and you'll be disguised. It might do you good to go and visit her."

Looking at the floor, thinking, Donatello smiled and nodded. "I think you're right. Thanks Leo, guess you're momentary lapse is over huh?"

Leo smiled back at his brother, closing the gap between them in a few short steps. Opening his arms he enveloped the purple clad turtle in a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright, just be patient."

"I know." He whispered back.

The sound of the door opening caused the boys to pull back. Casey opened up the door, helping a weary looking April inside.

"Hey guys, thanks for looking after Charlie for us. I'm going to go to bed, any questions can be directed to Case. Good night."

Don asked only of the room number before leaving. Ignoring the warning's Casey tried to tell him.

"He's just anxious to see her, can't really blame him. We all are."

Casey frowned in acknowledgement. Taking the time to explain all that he learned to Leo while the turtle prepared to leave.

"Thanks again for babysitting."

Casey waved it away, "No prob, the little tyke is fun. Besides, I love kids. Oh, Mike says that it would be best to keep him here and explain what happened, and go take him to visit Rowan when she wakes up."

"Hmmtry not to be descriptive, we don't want to scare him. Just say something along the lines of she had an accident, and is going to be getting better soon."

"Yea, that'll probably work. G'night Leo."

"Good night Casey."

~*~

As he approached the hospital, Donatello pulled the hat lower on his head. Moving up to the fourth floor, he found her. Opening the door as quietly as possible, he moved to her bedside, staring at her now splotchy red skin. Wanting to hold her hand, but scared too by the fact that the slight touch might worsen her state, he satisfied himself by sitting by her bedside, gently wiping the hair off her damp forehead.

"I am so sorry Rowan, this is all my fault. I should have been prepared, that's what we were trained to be. Always on alert, always ready for anything. Heh, even Master Splinter taught us to expect the unexpected. But I foolishly thought that something like this would never happen."

He hung his head, "I was so naïve." Knowing that he couldn't spend much more time with her, he leaned over, gently laying a kiss on the bridge of her nose. Standing, he heard someone in the hallway. Looking around, he manuvered quickly into the bathroom to hide. Pushing the lock button on the handle.

He heard some movement, some one muttering something. As the voices moved closer, he heard more clearly.

"So, how's our Sleeping Beauty?" A woman said lightly.

"Hmm..I didn't want to tell the family that was here in case I was wrong, but I think that the damage went further than I thought."

"How so?"

"If she hadn't cut her leg, it wouldn't have been so bad. The top might have blackened, but it probably would've healed and fallen off later in the year. But now, I'm thinking that we might have to amputate her leg. It shows signs of gangrene, and the only way to prevent it from spreading internally is to amputate above the knee."

"Oh dear, the poor thing, and she's only twenty too."

"I know. Let me know the next time someone is inquiring about her, I think I should let them know about the procedure as soon as possible."

There was a brief pause, and the two left. He waited until he heard the click of the door closing before emerging. He wanted her awake more than anything now. Wanting to reassure her that she was safe, that everything would turn out all right. More than anything, he wanted to tell her that no matter what he was here for her.

"Look at me getting all sappy will you? That's what having you around did to me. I use to be perfectly fine being Donatello, a mutant turtle that had trained all his life to avenge my masters' master. Third brother of four, and a computer and technology whiz. But now, all I see is how wrong I am, I feel like I can be normal around you. That I _am_ normal, but I know that I'm not. And that nothing about this is normal. And that I'll never be able to tell you I love you."

The steady pulse of the heart moniter was his only answer.

With a heavy sigh, Don pulled his hat out of his pocket, and left.

~*~

"Are you sure that this was where you left him Raph?"

"I'm positive Leo, that pile of snow over there is where I found Rowan, and right here is where he was shot."

"Yo, chill bro'. He couldn't have gone far. Why don't we just span out and check behind the dumpsters?"

Leo chuckled,"I thought I ws the leader?"

"Watch it Leo, I think some one might be vying for your spot."

"Funny I always thought it'd be y- What's that sound?"

All three paused, listening to the low growling coming from the back corner of the alley. Drawing his swords, Leo crept slowly to the sound, keeping his sense's alert. He saw a dog in the corner, the hackles on the it's back standing up as it watched Leo, feircly gaurding something behind it.

"Awwit's a puppy!"

"Keep back Mikey, I don't think this one's a petting type."

"Divert it's attention."

A whistling sound came from behind him, followed by a snide remark by Raph on Mike's account.

When the dog had followed Mike a good enough distance away, Leo moved in to inspect closer on the dogs forbidden goods. In a vary mangeled heap of blood and ripped flesh, lay the remnants of Rowans husband. The smell caused Leo to gag as he backed up, the dog, realizing that his only food was being disturbed turned back and growled viciously at Leonardo. It was then that Leo saw the blood on his matted mouth and flanks.

"Guess that amswers my question of the missing idiot."

"Dude, that is naaassty."

Sheathing his katana's Leo turned, "Come on, let's go back to the lair."

~*~

As the others filtered back into the lair, the first thing that Leonardo noticed was Donatello sitting with Splinter, looking more morose than he had ever seen him before. Motioning them silent, Splinter bade them to sit.

"Master Splinter, what's wrong?" Leonardo asked, sitting down across from his father.

"It seems Rowan will be going through a difficult period in the weeks to come."

"I don't understand sensei, what's wrong with Ro'? I got her to the hospital in time didn't I?"

Leo looked over to Don, but the purple banded turtle avoided the gaze.

"My son has found out that Miss Rowan is going to lose her leg the day after tomorrow, and that she is going to need intensive therapy to recover from it."

Donatello finally looked at them, trying his best to sound prefessional. 

"I researched what I could and discovered that while the leg isn't salvagiable, her one hand is. She won't lose any fingers or toes, thankfully. But a hard black crust will form over the skin while the body tries to regenerate the damaged tissues. In a period of about four months, the skin will be able to be sloughed off or it will fall off on its own." 

Pausing to catch his breath, Donatello continued.

"But, the main problem is that it is going to be extremely hard for Rowan to get about because none of us has enough money to buy an artifical limb for her. Also, April thinks it might be best for Rowan to live with her and Casey while she goes through therapy, for show purposes." 

Leonardo nodded his head, "We can still visit her, and it'll do Charlie some good to get some sunlight. He's still young and needs it. Despite his protests." He finished with a smile.

"That is true, and we all need to be there for Rowan Emerson in the weeks that follow my sons. For she will need us more than ever. But the next few days will be the hardest, for all."

Splinter looked over to where the human sat, still tied and blindfolded, and sighed. So many things have fallen apart since the arrival of the misguided mother, and he wondered if the outcome would be as hard as the beginning.

TBC


	16. Sunday Morning After

****

Sunday Morning After

Note:_ Okay, the one Japanese phrase used, I know what it means, I just can't spell it very well. It means '_Thank you very much'_ no clue what song it's off of. Also, I want to thank all the readers for loving this story so much and giving me my inspirationI sound like one of those people accepting the awardsminus the cheesy crying spiel_

~*~

Something isn't right.what happened? Rowan searched her mind for the jagged details of the other night. When Jake had come for her. _We were in an alley Raph he had found us! He saved me from Jake. Oh God! Jake!_ Rowan tried to open her eyes, but the light forced her to shut them before she could take anything in. Making her panic rise. _He's hereI know it! He won oh please let Raphael still be alive!_

Trying again, she was able to keep her eyes open a little bit longer than before, but it still hurt to leave them open for too long._ A hospital? A hospital! That means I'm not dead! Some one up there likes me!_ Knowing that she was safe, she let her body relax, taking the time to analyze what was sore and what was wrong with her.

She heard a noise to the left of her, and cocked her head in an attempt to hear better, and the noise stopped.

"Ahh, so you're awake, I'm surprised, the anesthesia was very strong. But I think you'll be glad to hear that the operation was a complete success."

__

Operation? She felt panic well up in her throat again. She did her best to swallow it, but failed miserably.

She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat was dry, and she felt her voice crack before it had the chance to even make a sound. The voice placed a glass of water in her hand and she drank deeply. Pausing only to gulp in some air before finishing the contents.

"Better?" The voice asked, gently taking the glass away, and setting it down near her.

She nodded. "Much, thank you." Opening her eyes she saw a doctor at the foot of her bed, looking on her kindly.

"Aabout this 'operation'? What did you mean by that?"

"You're leg I'm afraid you've lost your leg." He gestured helplessly at something under the covers.

__

My leggone? That's impossible! I can feel both legs, they feel fine!

"You're lying! I mean that's impossible right? I mean, how can you have lost something that you still feel?"

"I thought you might ask. What you're feeling right now is sometimes referred to as a phantom limb. That's when you feel as though your missing body part is there, and at certain times you can still feel pain, or think you can move things as though it's still there."

__

It's not truecan't be trueI don't- Her thoughts were cut off by a swell of emotions threatening to burst out. Tentatively, and with a feeling of revulsion at her own body betraying her. She reached down to touch the spot of flat sheets that should have held the curve of her leg. Her hand felt the other side of the firm mattress. And the realization that she had indeed, lost her leg, slammed into her. Causing her to lose her breath and any coherent thoughts.

"No! I'll sue! You didn't have my permission! You needed my permission! This is battery!"

The doctors' eyes widened as Rowan began to thrash about, tears flying like projectiles off of her face. Suddenly, Rowan felt her age. For the moment, she wasn't a mother, she had no responsibilities. She was simply a twenty - year - old who was suddenly told that she was going to forever be different. That she would never fit in with 'normal' society.

"Miss! Please, calm yourself!" Running to her side, the doctor struggled to hold her down, worried that the needle in her arm might break off inside of her.

"It won't do for your son to see you like this!" He told her forcefully.

Slowly, her thrashing stopped, and she looked up at the older man uncomprehendingly. He watched as she remembered, slowly nodding.

"I'm sorryso sorry" She mumbled, embarrassed at her childish antics.

Straightening his coat, he watched her carefully for a relapse. But sensing none on he way, he asked her kindly; "You're son and sister are waiting for you. Shall I send them in?"

__

Sister? But she nodded.

A few minutes after the doctor left, the door opened again to reveal April and Charlie.

"Ah," She laughed. "So you're my long lost sister eh?"

April ducked her head apologetically; "It was the only way I could see you."

Charlie stood in the doorway, looking inside at his mother nervously. Rowan held out her arms encouragingly.

"Come on honey, don't be scared, mommy's all right."

After a few hesitant steps forward, the small boys outstretched hands touched Rowans, and she swept him up into her arms. Cooing nonsense at him, calming down his fears.

Rubbing at his nose Charlie finally looked up, "Mom are you gonna die?"

Rowan felt fresh tears prick her eyes and she pulled Charlie close her, hugging him fiercely. 

"No baby, mommy's fine. I'm just fine, the doctors just had to get rid of something bad inside me. But they got it, and I'm going to be fine."

"What did they have to get rid of mom?"

Rowan pointed to a spot behind Charlie, and he turned on the bed, trying to see what she was showing him.

"My leg sweetie, they had to get rid of my leg."

His eyes stared in wonderment when his hands felt flat sheets. He looked back up at Rowan with curiosity.

"Momare you going to be a pirate?" 

Rowan and April couldn't help but laugh.

"Charlie, why do you think Rowan's going to be a pirate?" April asked from her seat at the bedside chair.

"Because in the movie Treasure Planet, the pirate had one leg, just like mom!"

"Hmm maybe for Halloween next year, I could be a pirate, and you could be my parrotwhat do you think about that?" She laughed, reaching over to tickle him.

Charlie squealed with delight. After some more chatting and catching up with Charlie. April motioned to the little boy.

"Charlie, why don't you go out and wait with Casey? Your mom and I have some grown up stuff to talk about."

Pulling a face, he obeyed. Once the door was shut, April scooted her chair closer.

"I thought I should let you know that Jake is dead. I really don't want to get into details. Also, the doctor has set you up with a personal physiotherapist that will come by our place to work with you."

"Your place?"

April looked away for a moment, then back at Rowan.

"Yes, Leonardo and I have been discussing this for the past two days, and have decided that it would be best if you moved in for the time being with us. We have plenty of room, so it's not like you'll be a burden." 

Rowan watched April for any sign that she would indeed be a burden, but found none.

"Are you sure? I mean I'd really hate to have you putting out just on my behalf. And are you sure your boyfriend won't mind?"

"Casey? It was his idea!" She laughed, brightening up.

"Hmm.then maybe you should be worried?" She smiled, sobering up a second later.

"How long do I have to stay here? I really hate hospitals."

"Uh, well the doctor said that you'll have to stay for another few days. And that's the minimum length of a usual amputee. Also, rehabilitation starts later today."

"I seethat's going to be so weird I mean because I sometimes still feel like it's there butI have to remind myself that it's notspooky huh?"

"Not really oh and the guys said they'd be dropping by later tonight when things are more quiet. So try not to fall asleep too early."

Smiling, Rowan nodded. _It'll be nice to see them. I didn't think I would miss them this much. _

"I'm sure you're still a little tired, and it's still morning, so I'll leave and let you get some rest." Turning, she went and leaned out the door, calling for Charlie.

Coming in, he handed her a donut from the cafeteria downstairs.

"Hahahthank you honey, but why give it to me? I thought chocolate was _your_ favorite?"

"You need it mommy, Mikey told me that he felt bad about you not having his yummy food to eat. Said that you had to eat yucky 'ospital food."

"Well you can tell Mikey that I do miss his yummy cooking, and that he better have a pizza ready for me when they let me out, okay?" Grinning, Charlie dove forward and hugged Rowan.

"Bye mommy, see you 'morrow."

"Bye sweetie." 

~*~

"Hurry up already will ya Mike? It's late enough, we don't want to keep Ro' waitin'"

Michelangelo sighed at Raphael, "I know, I know, just let me finish wrapping this up and we can go!"

Raph watched his brother finish wrapping a dish of food in tinfoil before they left after Leo and Don.

Up on the surface, they circled the hospital, and located the back door. Heading straight for the stairs they climbed up the four flights, and went inside Rowans new room. Though it was used as a two-person room, thankfully she was its only occupant.

Her right forearm was still bandaged, but her pallor wasn't as sallow as it had been; she still looked weak, but it was obvious that she still had some strength left in her.

Turning her head, she spotted them. Moving the bed to a sitting position, she motioned them closer.

"Come on, don't leave the wounded waiting." She grinned.

"Hi Ro' How you doin?" Leonardo asked nervously.

"Hmmwell, the doctors aren't as cute as the nurses, the food is horrible, and I can't scratch this itch that's been bugging me all dayother than that? Peachy, you?" She said lightly, obviously making a joke.

Mike grinned, "See, I told you she'd be fine! Hey Ro, check this out, I made you your favorite. Tuna cheese casserole!" Moving quickly over, he removed the wrapping, letting the steam drift out.

Mmmit smells delicious! I bet it tastes better than this poison they've been feeding me here." She pointed to a fork on a left over tray be Leo. He caught the indication and handed it to her.

She dug the fork in and shoveled the food into her mouth ravenously. Donatello and Raphael watched in amazement.

"Wow ya know, she's the only person I know that likes Mikes' casserole that much!" Raph whispered to Don.

"Mmdomo arigato gozimozo!" All four turtles stared at her in amazement.

"Where did you learn that?" Mike asked surprised.

She giggled at their expressions, "You're faces!.I- I learned the first part from a song, the second part from Splinter when I asked him what it meant."

She set the almost empty glass dish on the table beside her. Taking the pitcher and pouring herself some water, she relaxed. 

"So how are things in the underground?"

"Okay, though not as exciting as having a female sparring partner!"

Rowan rolled her eyes at Raphs joking flirt. "HooboyI need to find you a girl Rapheither that or a" Her eyes widened at the thought that proceeded and she blushed. "Nevermind."

Raphael winked at her, but didn't comment. Much to her relief, turning to Leo she smiled.

"You haven't said much, what's on your mind oh great leader?"

Looking at her, he sighed. "You don't have to try and be happy for our sakes Rowan. We know you're upset."

__

Oh

"I'm fine Leo, reallyit's just the hospital never cared for them really, that's all." 

"How was therapy?" Don asked softly.

"Hmmoh yeaI liked it, he had a cute butt." She grinned mischievously. But waved her hand to dismiss the comment. "It went just as I thought it would, the guy made me move it around and stufftry to exercise the tissue or something. He says that I have to do it everyday for the first two weeks. After that, maybe five times a month."

He nodded and they fell silent, not wanting to dampen a nice mood with dreary thoughts, and deciding that Rowans needed some rest, Leo began to herd the out. But Don lingered behind, hands in his pockets, looking at her for a kind of motivation.

"I know that you really liked it, so I thought I'd bring it for yousorry if you think I'm being childish."

"Sorry, but I'm the queen of childishoh, that's right, you missed that this morningdon't ask." She watched as he pulled out the little brown teddy bear with the red ribbon tied around it's neck that she had found in her chair a little over a week earlier. Her eyes widened in delight and she hugged it close to her.

"Oh Don, thank you so much, I really do love teddy bears. And It's so sweet of you to think of bringing this to me!" Bracing herself against the other end, she leaned up and hugged him. After a moment's hesitation, he embraced her back.

__

How can something so wrong, feel so right? He thought, the dull ache in his heart returning. But he swallowed it, feeling self centered about thinking of himself at a time like this.

Pulling back, he said his good byes with a promise to visit the next night.

~*~*~*~

"Heyisn't there a rule against that?"

Don laughed as he watched her pick up eight cards. "Nope, you laid down that two and I had to pick up six, so it's only fair that you have to pick up eight!"

"Of course my son would have to teach you a card game I suck at."

"It's Crazy Eight's Ro'." He laughed, " How can you be bad at Crazy Eight's?"

She waved all fifteen cards in his face. "That's how!"

Both laughed, she watched as he put down a Queen, and she laid down an eight, effectively trying to rid herself of all the diamonds.

"Last card."

"GrrrI callspades!"

He grinned, and she groaned. "Oh noo"

"Why thank you for making this so easy!" He said as he laid down the Ace of Spades.

She threw her cards down, bringing her leg up under her as Don leaned forward from his seat on the foot of her bed to grab the cards. She grinned as he began shuffling.

"Tonight's my last night! I can go home tomorrow! I wish I could leave tonight, I would love to see Charlie's face on Christmas morning. All of yours for that matter."

"I think we can wait, you don't want to risk moving about to much and rip your stitches do you?"

She sighed, "Always the doctor, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Can't help it Ro', I know what I know."

"Ughyou rhymed!"

"Hmmso I did." 

Holding up a hand, Rowan stifled a yawn, "Mmm, what time is it?" 

"Wow, it' a little past midnight, I should go."

Grabbing the crutch the hospital had given her to move around with, she placed it under her arm as she swung her leg off the bed. And despite his protests she walked him to the door.

"Oh come off it, I need the practice anyway."

He had to admit that she was getting to be quite skillful with moving around with it. He didn't mind the stump, but he noticed that he never once saw Rowan looking at._ Well, the saying goes, out of sight, out of mind._

"Alright Don, I'll see you guys at Aprils tomorrow morning, and please don't forget to bring the presents. I really want to see you guys open them."

"I won't. Now you get some sleep, that guy has been coming earlier and earlier you said."

"YeaI think he's just grumpy because the nurse I see him flirting with told me that she's not interested, she likes this doctor who's married I'm tellin' ya, I'm in my own soap opera!" She laughed.

He grinned broadly at her, reaching down for a hug when she opened her arms. He felt her stiffen, and he pulled back abruptly, staring at her.

"What's wrong?"

She tugged lightly at the nightgown April had brought for her, it was short, but hid the stump. 

"Am This is going to sound very shallow, and very stupid, but I really need to know, because I think Raph'll just come on to anything that breaths with boobs." 

He raised an eye ridge questioningly, "What?"

"Am I still pretty? I meanwho would want something like me? Not that I care or anythingI can't help but feel ugly now"

"Is that all?"

The lightness of his tone caused her to look up at him sharply. He shook his head at her misinterpretation.

"Of course you're still pretty, it doesn't matter what you look like Ro' it's your brains, your personality that make a person like you. If they were in it for the looks alone, you'd be better off without them!"

"" Turning, she hobbled back to her bed, letting Don let himself out for the first time sense he began to visit her.

TBC

__

Okay, very bad abrupt endingnext part is already done, and should be up with thishope you liked the story folks!


	17. Epilogue Merry Christmas!

****

Merry Christmas

Note: _Last chapter of this storynot sure when I'll have the next story up.but it'll definitely be soon! I hope you all liked the ride so far, and keep a watchful eye out for more in the Rowan series!_

~*~

Rowan sat on the edge of her bed, all the things the guys had brought to her packed up into the suitcase Casey had loaned to her. April would be here any minute, and she didn't want to keep them waiting.

"Hey, all set?" 

She smiled when Casey poked his head in to look around. "What? No witty comment this time?"

"Wellit's Christmasthat and I got nuthin'"

Coming up beside her, he grabbed her suitcase and tried to help her out the door, but her pride and ego forced her to walk on her own with the crutch. Once downstairs and out in the cold air she breathed deep.

"Finally, I can breathe non recycled air!" She waited for a moment before suddenly finding herself shivering all over. _Fresh air is too coldgive me recycled air any day!_ She thought, sliding into the backseat of Aprils car.

"Brr.can you turn up the heat please?" Digging into her suitcase she pulled out a heavy sweater and slid it on.

"Yea, the Doc said you'd be more touchy to cold then before while your body healsor somethin'"

She nodded and stared out the window, watching the snow blow past the fogged glass. Her mind wandered back to all things that had happened in her life since the return of her ex husband. She had been living her life one day to the next, always fearful, always watchful. She had grown close to her four friends, she had learned how to defend herself (although she hoped that she would never have to use it, it did boast her self-confidence), and she had suffered a blow to her ego with the lose of her leg. But, she felt all the stronger because of it.

"Here we are." April said merrily.

Gazing up out of the window, Rowan looked up at the large apartment building, praying that they had an elevator. Casey noticed her staring up and laughed.

"What? You really think I'm _that_ energetic?" He directed her over to the elevator.

Outside the door to her new home, Rowan suddenly felt a type of anticipation, a type of hope. Reaching out she grasped the knob and opened the door, hobbling inside; she looked about at the tree and festive decorations. But what caught her eye was the pile of presents laid out under the tree. _It's just like when I was a kind on Christmas morning! All magical._

"Surprise!"

Gasping, Rowan looked over to Mike as he exploded one of the party favor bombs. Confetti exploded into the air around them. Beside him, Raph smacked his eager brother on the head. Splinter simply shook his head, muttering about his youngest child.

"Ya wanna send her back to the hospital with a heart attack ya bird brain?"

She laughed as the paper fell around her in shots of glimmering light. Going over and hugging Mike she grabbed one for herself.

"Are you kidding? I love these things!" Popping the one she was holding, she picked out the pink crown from inside and placed it on her head. Mike, following her lead, rooted through the mess on the floor for his own, and found that he had a blue one. 

"Awwthis isn't my color"

"Hey Leo, didn't I tell ya Mikey here was after yer job?"

Feeling arms wrap around her, Rowan looked down at Charlie who held out a present wrapped in paper wrapped in tape.

"For me? Awwthank you sweetie." 

Moving to the couch, she sat down beside Splinter and looked for a place to start, but finding none she began to rip at whatever wasn't taped down. Finally revealing a beautifully made jewelry box, painted with her name on it.

"WowCharlie this is beautiful.how did you get it?"

He puffed out his chest with pride. "I didn't make it! Me an' Mike made it!" 

"Wow, you two did a great job!" She turned and searched through the presents under the tree for the ones she had bought.

"Charlie, this one is for you. I hope you like it." She watched in anticipation as he ripped off the colorful paper to reveal the soft yellow plushie underneath.

"Dude! It's Spongebob Squarepants!" Mike exclaimed, looking as happy as if it were his present. 

"Thanks mom!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" She found the next present and held it to Raphael.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, so I hope you like it."

"Aww, Ro' you didn't have to get me anything! Seeing you in those boxing shorts was present enough." He tore open the box to show the five set of dumbbells. Taking the heaviest, he lifted it up and down a few times. And grinned.

"Love it!"

Rowan watched as the others opened up their own presents. Mike began to ply with his Rock 'em Sock 'em Robot game with Charlie. Leo leafed through his book 'Dreams' which had recently been translated over to Japanese from the bestseller in Japan. Donatello seemed pleased with his new beverage warmer. Splinter was intrigued by the book on meditation, which explained all the different forms of it in the world. She looked over to Don.

"I know it's not as fancy or personalized as the others, but you spend so much time in front of the computer and I know how much you like coffee"

"No, no I like it! I hate how my coffee always goes cold, thank you."

Sighing she leaned back into the couch, feeling content with how everything worked out, when she heard some one clear their throat. Opening her eye's she saw a large brown box laid in front of her.

"What's this? Guys, I thought I told you not to get me anything."

"Yeah, well, that's like kinda like a double standard. You tell us not to get you anything so you don't feel bad if we don't, but the truth is, you really do want us to get you something."

She stared at Raphael for a moment, before reaching out and slowly peeling off the tape. Lifting the cover off she saw a prosthetic leg. 

"We know it's not your _traditional_ Christmas gifts, but we all thought you would like it, so everyone chipped in to get it for you." April encouraged.

"I.thank youit is a wonderful present." But she couldn't help feel a bit of revulsion at the thought of putting it on. No matter how happy she was to have it. "I'll try it on later. Right now, I was hoping to have some pizza."

"Pizza?why do yo- D'Oh! I forgot the pizza!" Mike slapped his forehead.

Bursting out laughing, Rowan apologized. "It's okay Mike, I wasn't serious about it in the first place."

"Phewsorry, you'll have to settle for the fabulous turkey dinner instead."

"That'll be fine."

Relaxing again, she watched as the others exchanged small tokens with each other. Laughing the occasional gag present or at something Mike did. 

As the day dwindled down, and plates were being cleared from the table, Rowan went in to tuck in Charlie.

"Mommy, did you look inside the box?"

She thought back, and couldn't remember if she did or not, "I don't know, but after you go to sleep, I promise I will, just in case. Why?"

He gave her a secretive smile. "Jus' cause."

Kissing him goodnight, she went out. The others were beginning to crash on the sofas for the night. Tip toeing over Mike, she found the small box on the coffee table where she had left it. Sitting down, she made sure no one was watching. Raphael and Mike were conked out already; Splinter and Leo were meditating in the third bedroom that would become her room the next night. And she remembered seeing Donatello go into the bathroom on her way out.

Inside the box was a folded up piece of paper, opening it up, she leaned toward a source of light and began to read it.

__

Dear Rowan,

I wish I had had enough courage to tell you this in person, but we both know that I am certainly

Not the bravest of the group. You asked me once if I thought you were still pretty, and I lied. You are not pretty, you are beautiful. I don't know why, or even how, but I needed to tell you this. I love you. I told you once, but you couldn't hear me, and now, I am at a loss. Because I know that nothing could ever come of this, that is even suggesting that you loved me back. 

I love Charlie, and I wanted you to know that I would never do anything to hurt or jeopardize you or your son. Again, I know that I shouldn't be asking you this, but please forgive me for telling you like this.

Sincerely,

Donatello

The paper blurred as she felt tears slowly burn down her cheeks. A slight noise startled her and caused her to look up, snatching the note from view. She stared up at Donatello, who was watching her intently. _He saw it. He must havewhat do I do? A joke? Butthat's not like him._

"So..uhdibs on the couch!" She flopped back and covered her face with the blanket on its back. _Oh yeah, smooth move Einstein, could you be any more childish?_

She heard him sigh and turn to go. Struggling on what to do, she resolved herself and jumped up. Looking around, she spotted him pretending to sleep on the chair across from her. But Leo walked back into the living room before she could do anything. And when she stood, she saw Don shift around so that his back was to her. Sighing, she settled back down on the couch. 

~*~

Rowan watched the hours click by on the clock._ Do I talk to him? Or do I let it slide? But, he would think I hate him if I don't talk about it. Buthe might get embarrassed if I do talk about it._ She checked the time again for the fourth time in five minutes. _It's still three in the morning. If you don't want to involve his brothers, now's the time._

Wiggling out of her covers, she moved over to Don cautiously. She could hear his soft snoring, reaching out; she gently tapped his shoulder.

"Donatello? Wake up for a second will youplease?" She whispered near his ear. "Awwcome on, please wake up."

Rolling over, his eyes still closed he moved up a bit, and connected with her. Rowan stood straight up at the shock of the kiss, using the arm of the chair as leverage. He stared up at her in surprise. Either unaware of what had happened, or pretending that it didn't. 

"Ro'? What time is it?"

"I." She squinted at him in the darkness. Leaning down, she looked up at him. "Do do that again." 

He stared at her a moment, before proving that he had been trying to claim innocence. She felt chills go down her spine at the warm caring touch of his mouth on hers. When they pulled apart a moment later, she looked up at him in shock.

"I meant what I said Rowan. I love you."

The End

__

Mwhahahahahahahahahahah.now do you see why I need to have more stories!!!! It's too keep you coming back for more! 


End file.
